Five Nights at Freddy's 2
by Strahberri
Summary: [ Sequel to Five Nights At Freddy's ] Gold has kidnapped Chica out of anger and insanity and the gang has only a vague idea of where he could have gone. In their pursuit to rescue Chica, the gang finds out some shocking things about the blonde boy, things none of them can believe. Will Freddy be able to rescue his love in time? Or is it all over for Chica?
1. Intro

So this is book two for my FNAF fanfiction. Thank you guys for all of the reads on book one! I never thought I would get one thousand, let alone ten thousand flipping reads!

If you haven't read the first one, I suggest going to read it, because if not you won't understand what's going on in here.

Seriously. Don't read this one without reading book one first.

Also, Bonnie is a girl in this book. The ships are Freddy x Chica and Bonnie x Foxy.


	2. Sunrise

{ Freddy's POV }

Pain. That's was the first thing Freddy registered when he felt his consciousness return. His head throbbed forcefully and he grunted in pain, keeping his eyes shut tight, afraid opening them would cause the pain to worsen.

"He's awake! He's awake!"

A voice reached his ears, although it sounded like it came through a tunnel full of water. He recognized the voice, a voice he had been around all his life, Foxy, his best friend.

Freddy's eyes flew open. Instantly he regretted it. Harsh lights overhead bored into his exposed pupils. He grunted again and shut his eyes again, rolling on his side. His entire head felt like a block of lead and it throbbed relentlessly.

"Freddy?"

He simply shook his head. No; he would not open his eyes again. Not with those lights. It didn't even occur to him where he was, he didn't have time to look around in that second his eyes were open.

"Freddy."

Foxy's voice found it's way to his eardrum. Sounds began to become more crisp and clear. He heard a machine beeping, people murmuring, phones ringing and footsteps in the distance. He opened his eyes once again, but slowly this time. He squinted, bringing one hand up to shade his eyes. Two figures swam into view; a purple-haired girl and a ginger boy with a hook on his hand, worry etched on both of their faces.

Freddy sat up with yet another grunt rubbing his head, which was throbbing without mercy. Suddenly everything that happened before he passed out came rushing back in a matter of seconds.

The animatronics. Gold's state of insanity. Watching them take Chica away. Blacking out.

Chica was gone. Kidnapped by Gold. And they had no idea where they went.

Freddy immediately sobbed. It was dry and raspy, like he hadn't been drinking enough water. He felt hot tears pour down his cheeks as if they had minds of their own. As he cried his body racked with sobs, his head pounding, his two friends in front of him blurring, but he could tell they were crying too. Hysteria began to overtake him. A panic attack started. The beeping he had heard earlier began to speed up. His breathing hitched and he took in air in shallow, gasping breaths. He held the sides of his head in his hands. It felt like the world was compressing in on him, on his chest, making breathing extremely difficult. He started hiccuping from the sobbing, and in between hics he moaned softly.

Finally the feeling if hysteria ebbed away and Freddy sniffed, trying to stop the tears. Crying would get him nowhere. He wiped his cheeks, embarrassed. Once his body finally settled down, he took a deep breath and looked at his friends.

Neither of them said a word. Bonnie was still crying, but silently. Her guitar was sitting in one of the green waiting chairs. Foxy had taken off his pirate gear and set it by Bonnie's guitar. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were slightly red and his cheeks glistened in the harsh light.

Harsh light? Waiting chairs? Beeping? Where exactly where they?

Freddy looked around, taking in every inch of his unfamiliar surroundings. A few large lights shine down from the while ceiling. The room was small, but not tiny. A few chairs lined the wall opposite to Freddy. He was laying atop a bed with a beeping heart rate monitor next to him. He was in a hospital gown, his face and head covered in bandages. His two friends had similar bandages.

"Where are we?" He asked, breaking the tense, depressing silence. His voice sounded odd, like it wasn't even his. It was raspy, parched, and the pitch was too high. Like he had been out of it for a while.

"Sunrise. Sunrise Hospital." Foxy answered. Freddy noticed his pirate accent was gone, like he had dropped the cosplay in the severity of the situation.

Freddy tenderly felt the bandages around his head. The throbbing had subsided slightly, but it was definitely still there. He groaned softly in pain.

A pair of voices came down the hallway. They were both in hushed whispers, and even as they came closer Freddy still couldn't make out what they were saying. The door to the small hospital room opened, revealing a man and a woman.

The man was dressed in a blue and black police uniform. He had a belt complete with a walkie-talkie, a gun, and handcuffs, which jangled noisily as he walked. He had thinning brown hair with sunglasses perched on top of his head. He had a tag on his shirt that read Officer Long.

The woman was dressed in a long white doctor's coat, holding a clipboard in her hand, a pen perched behind her ear. She had curly black hair that spilled over her shoulders and a worried look on her face.

"Ah, you're awake." The doctor said. She held out her hand, which he took and shook weakly. "I'm Doctor Sanders. This is Officer Long."

Freddy gave them a small smile, which Sanders returned, but Long stood still with an expressionless countenance. Sanders let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, showing how stressed she was.

"We got information on the scene from Bonnie - the color of the car, what exactly happened, all except which direction it headed. She blacked out before she could tell. Do you remember which direction the car went in?" Long asked, talking with a stern briskness in his voice. His face never changed, and he stood very stiff as he spoke.

Freddy nodded, in a daze. "I think he went south." He said dryly. All of his sadness had morphed into bitter anger against Gold. Long mumbled the word "south" into his walkie-talkie and clicked it back into his belt.

"Our guess is he went to Florida." Long explained. "We have been tracking him down for nearly a week, but it was hard to find leads without any information on which direction he went in."

The words hit Freddy like a punch to the gut. Nearly a week? Had he been unconscious the whole time? What else had he missed? Gold could cover a lot of ground in nearly a week. The thought only made Freddy more angry.

Foxy seemed to notice the shock that blossomed on Freddy's face. "You've been asleep for five days, mate." He explained solemnly.

Freddy spluttered. "What?" He turned to Sanders. "Why was I out so long?"

Sanders sighed again. "You suffered a major concussion. Whatever hit your head hit it hard. Bonnie's wasn't nearly as bad, nor was Foxy's." She told him with a soft tenderness in her voice.

Whatever hit my head? Freddy thought. Did Bonnie and Foxy not tell them about the animatronics? Then it dawned on him that if they told them that robotic animals that had been shut down for years suddenly came to life and knocked them out they would probably be thrown in the loony house with no questions asked.

Before Freddy could say anything else, the door opened again. A short man with glasses perched on his nose poked his head in. "Doctor Sanders?" He said, slightly nervous. "The results are in. You should come see this."

Sanders stood quickly, turning to Freddy and his friends. "You must come see this." She said simply, then walked out of the door. Bonnie and Foxy followed. Freddy slid off of the bed and followed after them, slightly off-balance. Officer Long tailed after, closing the door behind him.

Freddy caught up with Sanders and his two friends. "What exactly are we going to look at."

Sanders kept her eyes forward, never slowing her brisk pace. "We found some of Gold's hairs on your jacket. We ran some DNA tests. A few scientists had a theory, but we don't know if it's true or not. I guess we'll find out now."

Her answer was vague, leaving Freddy with even more questions. He opened his mouth to say something more, then decided against it and shut his mouth again, following the black-haired doctor down the crowded hall.

They went into a lab room with many other doctors and nurses standing around a screen, all talking quietly as they stared at the moving pictures. Freddy didn't understand what they were. It was two screens side by side, each showing what Freddy knew to be DNA strands, the things that look like twisted ladders. Both were flashing a soft green.

The trio stared at Sanders, waiting for an explanation. Sanders pointed to the screen on the right. "That's a strand of Freddy's DNA." She told them, then pointed to the left screen. "And that's a strand of Gold's."

She put her hand down and looked between the three, obviously expecting a reaction. When all of them simply stared at her with confused looks, she sighed and said five words. Five words that caused Freddy's jaw to hit the floor.

"Freddy and Gold are brothers."


	3. Confrontation

Freddy's throat felt more dry than it had a few minutes earlier. "Brothers?" He asked quietly, staring at the two screens with the DNA strands on them. How could he be related to someone like Gold? Someone that kidnapped people and punched girls? He then wondered if Gold's time in the juvenile detention center or even rehab had even gotten to him at all. His insane actions only made him wonder about his past more.

Sanders nodded impatiently. "The DNA tests came back positive. You're biological brothers. We think twins, in fact. We also did some more research on him- his real name is Gabriel, or Gabe." She told him. Foxy was gaping at the screens. Bonnie had her normal nonchalant expression, but her earlier crying was obvious on her face. Nobody said anything, letting the shocking information settle in.

"Foxy, pick your jaw up off of the floor." Freddy chuckled, his voice still raspy. He was trying to lighten the atmosphere by making jokes. The air was still tense and uncomfortable, however. His mother had never told him he had a brother. Freddy remembered arguing with Chica about whether or not Gold's parents were dead, (thinking about this caused him to wince internally), and how when he said that Gold had tensed up. Did Gold know he and Freddy were related?

Foxy forced a harsh chuckle, closing his mouth, his eyes still glued to the screens. Freddy rubbed his temples. "My mom never said anything about me having a brother." He mumbled to himself.

"Did you ever ask her if she had an affair, or a husband before your father?" Bonnie asked. Her voice sounded surprisingly steady and calm. Apparently, she hid her emotions as well as Chica did. Freddy shook his head in response, his head swimming with questions. His dad had never said anything either. Then again, he hardly ever talked to his dad.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Freddy said, turning to Sanders. "May I be released so I can see my mother?" He asked her.

She nodded. "She stopped by around thirty times all week, and she actually just left about an hour ago. We were going to release you once you woke up, so now that you're awake I don't see why not. You should probably let her know that you're alright and about this... astonishing news." She explained slowly, writing something on her clipboard. "Your clothes are on the right bedside table in your hospital room, along with your cellphone. If you find anything out, make sure to contact Officer Long." She turned to the silent officer, who handed Freddy a slip of paper. It had a phone number and the word "Long" on it in sloppy writing. He thanked the officer and headed out the door, his two friends in tow. He returned to his hospital room to grab his clothes and phone. After changing in the bathroom, he quickly shoved his phone into his pocket and started toward the exit. The receptionist told him and his friends to have a great day as they rushed out of the door.

The trio continued toward Freddy's house at a fast walking pace. Freddy didn't stop for anything. As they came nearer and nearer to his house he prayed silently that his dad wasn't home. This was a conversation he wanted to have with just his mother. Foxy and Bonnie followed behind Freddy, not saying anything. The only sound was their shoes on the concrete sidewalk. Even the birds seemed to fall silent, and there was no wind whatsoever.

Freddy opened his front door and looked around the kitchen. His eyes fell on his mother, who was watching the oven, large crablike oven mitts sitting on her hands. She looked up at Freddy and his two friends as they entered. A huge smile spread across her face. The oven beeped behind her. "Freddy! You're alright!" She said happily, bounding forward and wrapping Freddy in a death grip hug. "I see you brought Bonnie and Foxy! That's great! You're just in time for meatloaf!" She returned to the oven and opened the over, sliding out the tray slowly.

"Mom, that's not why we came..." Freddy said as his mother straightened, holding the tray of meatloaf. She cocked her head slightly in confusion, staring at Freddy and waiting for him to explain himself. He took a deep breath and looked his mom straight in the eye. "You never told me I had a brother." He said, doing all he could to keep his voice from shaking.

Shock covered his mother's face. Her jaw dropped and the tray slipped out of her hands, clattering loudly to the floor. The meatloaf slid off of the tray and came to a stop a few feet away, leaving a brown trail of meat juices. Freddy nearly gagged. He hated meatloaf. His mother steadied herself. His father didn't come into the kitchen at the loud noise, which told Freddy he was still at work, His mother bent down immediately, picking up the lump of meatloaf and setting it back onto the tray, avoiding making eye contact with any of them. She set the tray with the meatloaf next to the sink and peeled off the oven mitts, setting them on the counter and wiping her palms on her pants, still avoiding Freddy's accusing gaze.

She finally spoke, but her voice was shaky and quiet. "I don't know what you're talking about..." she turned away again, busying herself by washing some plates that were sitting inside the sink.

Freddy took a few steps toward his mother, laying both of his hands on the island counter top in the middle of the room. "Mom." He said sternly. His earlier rasp in his voice was gone and he sounded stern and mean, like he was trying to get the truth out of a child. "The doctor found one of Gold's hairs on my shirt. They ran a DNA test on it and found out he was related to me. How come you never told me?" his voice was softer toward the end. He knew he had come off to strong in the beginning, nearly yelling at her.

His mom sighed, turning the water off and putting the dishes down, wiping her hands on a paper towel. She turned toward the trio. Foxy and Bonnie were still quiet, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. "I never told you because we put him up for adoption almost as soon as he was diagnosed. You wouldn't remember because he was about 18 months, you were just born. It was a terrible thing to do, but I didn't want to raise a child with that disorder." Tears were brimming in her eyes. Freddy had hardly heard what she said, after he heard the word "diagnosed," questions popped up in his head. Is that why he acted so odd? What was he even diagnosed with?

"Diagnosed?" He asked. "With what?"

A stray tear slipped down his mother's face. "The doctors can't usually tell so early in a person's life, but it was so profoundly obvious. He demonstrated social withdrawal, self-neglect, apathy. He never talked to the other children at daycare, just sat in the corner and stared at the others. He always hurt himself and didn't seem to care. The doctors diagnosed him with Diogenes Syndrome, also known as Senile Squalor Syndrome. We didn't want to raise a child like that... it was terrible of us, so terrible. We didn't want to kill him, we aren't murderers, but we didn't want him. So we put him in a boys home. I regretted it so bad, it's the worst thing I have ever done in my life!" She broke down in sobs and tears flowed freely down her face.

Self-neglect? Social withdrawal? Apathy? All three traits fit Gold extremely well. Freddy wasn't nearly as surprised as he had expected. His mother continued to sob, picking up her nearby iPad and pulling up Yahoo news, showing Freddy the front page, which had Gold's face on it from when he attacked the girl at school. His hair was unkempt and he had bags under his eyes. He was clothed in a straight jacket, staring at the camera with malice in his eyes. Under his picture was Chica's most recent yearbook picture, her short blonde hair curly and her smile wide, her purple eyes twinkling. Freddy felt a pang of sadness as he looked at her picture. Foxy and Bonnie stepped forward, looking at the page with Freddy. The article read:

_Connie "Chica" [last name unknown], a 17-year old girl was reported missing five days ago, last seen being restrained and shoved into a car by Gabriel "Gold" [last name unknown], who had been arrested for attacking Sarah Jameson at school about a month ago. "He just attacked me. I didn't even do anything wrong." _(Freddy scoffed loudly after reading this.)_ Says Jameson, age 18. Gold had been sent to the local police department and restrained in a straight jacket, in which he stayed in while he ate and attended therapy for his harsh actions. The doctors have confirmed he has Diogenes Syndrome, explaining some of his actions._

_Gold evidently fell in love with 17-year old Chica, who despised him in return. In reaction to this news, he decided that if he couldn't have her, nobody could. "He just attacked my friend Freddy," says Bonnie [last name unknown], age 18, "Then dragged Chica into his rusty, white Chevy truck and drove off after knocking me out." Another innocent bystander, Felix "Foxy" [last name unknown] was also harmed in the attack._

_It is unknown where Gold has taken Chica. If you see a rusty white Chevy truck in your area, report to the police. If you have seen Gold and or Chica in person, stop immediately and call the police. Do not try to stop Gold. He is unarmed, but has been labeled as dangerous._


	4. Chica

{ Chica's POV }

A shiver tore its way through Chica and she forced her eyes open, panting heavily. She didn't remember anything past the point where Gold forced some sleep-inducing drug down her throat. She wriggled around and noticed that she was tied to a post.

Bare light bulbs lined the ceiling, casting dim orange light into the room. On the wall opposite Chica stood the four robots from before she blacked out: the bear, the chicken, the bunny, and the fox. They weren't moving and their eyes weren't glowing, so Chica assumed they were powered off. She then caught sight of Gold in one of the corners, kneeling in front of a table. On top of the table sat an iPhone. It looked like a really old generation, but Chica couldn't tell which. Gold seemed to be filming himself.

"...I have Chica," he was saying. "She's in here with me."

She tried to call out, make herself heard. Hopefully whoever watched the video would hear her.

"Don't worry," Gold continued. "I haven't done anything to her... Yet."

Chica shuddered again, horrific images of what Gold could do to her running through her mind.

As she was busy trying to shake the terrible fantasies away, Gold finished filming the video and ended it with a small click. He then grabbed the phone and made his way over to Chica.

"Now then, I'll just upload that to YouTube so Freddy and all the others can see it. Even if they don't see it right away, they'll find us sooner or later," Gold explained with an excited giggle. He was tapping away on his phone, then sat down cross-legged next to Chica, who pushed against her restraints in an attempt to scoot away from him.

He looked up at her, his grey eyes sparkling. "I've had this iPhone 3 since I was eight," he said proudly. "It freezes up and has problems a lot but I love it. Want to see my photos?" His sudden shift of mood confused Chica, but she shook it off. Gold being nice and not kissing her was the Gold she wanted right now. She was just hoping Freddy and the others would find her soon.

Freddy. She had announced she loved him before she was kidnapped, but has he heard her? If she got out of this alive... No... When she got out of this alive, she was going to make her feelings very clear.

"Chica?" Gold's voice disrupted her from her thoughts. He had tapped on the photo app and the screen showed the video he had just taken, as well as the words: "25 of 25" at the top. 25 photos and videos? That was hardly any, especially considering the fact that he had owned the phone for nearly ten years.

When she focused on the phone again he began swiping through the photos. Most of them were selfies or photos of the robots. In one of the more recent, Gold was taking a selfie in the car with all the animatronics and Chica in the back, unconscious. Chica couldn't help but giggle, though with her gag it was muffled. She couldn't help it - robots looked hilarious when they tried to do the duck face.

Gold swiped through the photos. Some selfies, some more of the animatronics, some random "text posts" from tumblr. or Instagram.

Chica's gaze strayed from Gold's phone to his face. His messy hair fell over his forehead slightly. His eyes were still gleaming as he swiped through his photos.

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes clouded with pain and his finger froze above the screen.

He was on the first photo, and what Chica saw made her knit her eyebrows in confusion and pity.

The boy in the photo was Gold, though he was smaller, around eight or nine. In the photo he was on the ground, curled up slightly, though his face was still facing the screen. He was crying, his eyes blotchy and tears glistening on his cheeks. Black marker was all over his face. Large, circular glasses had been drawn around his eyes and he had a curly mustache and a beard that looked like an upside-down triangle. On his forehead in shaky yet obvious black letters read the word: MOLD.

"What... I thought I deleted this..." Gold murmured, then deleted the photo quickly, turning off the phone and setting it on the floor.

Chica was silent as Gold stood. The emotion in his eyes changed to anger, but Chica could still see the hurt. He sobbed slightly, raking his hands through his hair forcefully. He clenched his teeth, tears forming in his eyes. "Those bastards..." He choked.

Then he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the phone on the floor and Chica still tied up, millions of questions bouncing around in her head.


	5. Video

Freddy turned off the iPad silently. His mother was sobbing forcefully, rubbing her eyes with her palms. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Mom it's alright. You gave us some really valuable information. Thank you." Leaving her to calm down and fix dinner, Freddy and his friends exited through the door and walked slowly down the sidewalk, but they weren't going anywhere specific, just walking.

"We have to find her." Foxy said, determination heavy in his gruff voice. "But we need someone else to help us." he said, scratching his chin, which had begun to sprout small bits of stubble. Freddy nodded in agreement, but had no ideas. Who else could they turn to? the four had often kept to themselves and hadn't socialized with anybody else at their school. They didn't need to, they were perfectly fine with each other.

"Mike." Bonnie said decisively. They all stopped walking. Foxy and Freddy turned to look at the purple-haired girl, their eyebrows knit as if they couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Mike's scared of us." Freddy told her. "You really think he would want to help find Chica?" he seriously doubted how the shaky freshman could help them, but he had been open to suggestions.

"I have a feeling he would." Bonnie said with finality. She turned the other direction and started towards Mike's house, which wasn't far from Freddy's. Freddy and Foxy turned to each other, shrugged, then silently followed Bonnie. There was something about her that made it impossible to argue with. Once she made up her mind, that was the end of it. She was extremely intimidating, something about her ever-present calm demeanor set Freddy on edge.

shirt and black basketball shorts. "No." He said quietly. "I haven't. What's going on?" as if they would do anything to hurt him, all they ever did was give him a scare every once in a while.

"Chica was... kidnapped." Bonnie said quietly, trying to keep from coking up. Mike's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth in shock. He stepped out of the door and onto the terrace, straightening his T-shirt and bringing his hand through his hair. "By Gold." Bonnie let out a small sob, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand.

Realization crossed Mike's face. "The guy that attacked Sarah Jameson a month ago?" He asked. Freddy nodded in response. Mike turned his attention toward the brunette boy and he seemed to tense up again slightly. However, he shook it off and brought one hand through his hair again. "That's terrible." He murmured.

"We were wondering if you would join us in finding her. I mean I know you're terrified of us and all, but we thought maybe we could put aside our differences in this dire situation. What do you say?" Freddy asked, hoping with every molecule of his being that the short freshman would agree. They could use all the help they could get, and Mike was the only person they could turn to. He was their last hope.

Mike was silent for a moment, looking from Freddy to Foxy in fear. Then he nodded, swallowing quietly. "Sure." He said, shifting his gaze back to Bonnie. "I'll help you guys. Where did he go?"

"That's the thing." Freddy spoke up. "We aren't sure. We think he went south, but we aren't certain." He sighed, trying to keep from breaking down in sobs again.

"Let's go get Freddy's car, we can start looking." Foxy suggested. Mike told his mother he was going to hang out with the trio, not telling her what would actually be happening. The four walked back to Freddy's house, where his old car was parked, and piled in. Freddy checked the gas. It was about half full. He then realized they would need money. He went inside, avoiding his mother, who was still sobbing quietly. He grabbed what money he had left from buying Bonnie's guitar. It should last them about a week or two if they were careful. They couldn't afford to stay in hotels, so they would have to sleep in the car.

Freddy closed his car door. Mike rode shotgun, staring at his phone, and Foxy and Bonnie rode in the back next to each other, holding hands and exchanging worried glances. Mike suddenly gasped. "Look at the YouTube home page!" he yelled, shoving is phone in Freddy's face. Bonnie and Foxy craned their necks for a better look. At the top was a video with millions of views, despite it beig posted only hours ago. The title was: "For Freddy."

No way that's for me, Freddy thought, swallowing. But the thumbnail said different. A familiar face stared through the screen. Freddy recognized the messy blonde hair, insane smile, and dark eyes. "Click on it!" Freddy ordered Mike, his voice laced with fear at what the video contained.

Mike tapped the video. It was only a couple minutes long. An advertisement for lotion popped up and Freddy gritted his teeth. Finally, the video started.

It was black for a few seconds, then Gold's face appeared. He shifted the camera a bit before setting it down. it focused on him. Everything around him was dark, the only thing able to be seen was Gold's upper body and head. It was as if he was sitting down at a desk. The lighting was bad, casting malicious shadows on his face. The blonde boy let out a creepy laugh, and it seemed to stop quickly and not echo, suggesting he was in a small, confined room. "Hi Freddy." Gold said in his creepy sing-song voice. Freddy shivered. "i bet you're wondering where I am." He continued, staring at the camera and looking creepy as hell.

"I have Chica." Gold cackled. "She's in here with me." As if on cue, a muffled noise came from the background. Gold just laughed again. "Don't worry. I haven't done anything to her... yet." he licked his lips. Freddy wished he was there in person so he could cut out his tongue. "I'm very interested in these events, Freddy." He purred, smiling like a madman.

Oh, that's right, he is a madman.

"I would looove to see you in person again." Gold said, drawing out the 'O' in love. He was leaning toward the camera. "The cops can't know where I am, however." He inclined his head towards the darkness behind him. "Or she dies." All four teenagers let out strangled gasps. Freddy hoped he was bluffing. He was trembling in anger. Now he was holding Chica hostage. Threatening to do things to her. To murder her.

"You know where I am." Gold continued, observing his nails as if he were having a casual conversation about the whether. "It's just a different location. This one's a but cleaner, too." What was that supposed to mean? Where was he? Freddy felt his adrenaline pumping more than ever. They had to find him quickly. They couldn't tell the cops or he would kill Chica. With that, Gold let out a high-pitched laugh that sounded like something right out of a horror movie. Then the screen cut to black, and the video was over.


	6. Pursuit

Silence settled over everyone in the car like a thick blanket. Millions of questions flew around in Freddy's head. He wanted answers, but didn't get them. Where were they? What did Gold mean by they knew where they were? A different location... A cleaner one. What in the world was that supposed to mean?

He voiced his question out loud with a simple, "what was that?"

Foxy and Mike immediately started talking, spurting out their ideas.

"A movie theatre!"

"No, a gas station!"

"What? No! A grocery store, maybe?"

"Why would he hide in a grocery store?"

"There's plenty of food there!"

"There's cameras- they would catch him immediately."

Bonnie, who had said nothing yet, finally spoke up. "A pizzeria. Just like the one we have here."

Mike and Foxy stopped arguing and they all turned to Bonnie, the idea of it sinking in. How highly likely that was the answer. It fit perfectly. He said it was a different location, and a cleaner one. It must be another old abandoned pizzeria, one that was cleaner than theirs, which Freddy didn't find that hard to believe, as the one in their town was absolutely disgusting in some rooms. Freddy bit his lip, not saying anything. Bonnie really was a genius.

Freddy took his phone out off of the console and typed things like run-down, abandoned pizzeria in the southeast USA into Google. Mike did the same. It was hard, not knowing the pizzeria's name, but they eventually found a pizzeria in Atlanta, Georgia. How had they not known there was a place like that in such a busy city? They wasted no more time. Mike used the map app on his phone to map out a route. Getting from North Carolina down to Georgia would take a few days, they had to get going as soon as possible.

The car started with a loud rumble and Freddy pulled out of the driveway and sped out of the neighbourhood. He turned onto the main road and settled into a speed that pushed the speed limit. No one spoke. Everyone watched out of the windows, nervous, hoping that Chica would be alright.

After about two hours of driving, Mike suddenly gasped. "Guys, what about school?" But nobody seemed to be as afraid of being absent as he was. Foxy shrugged, mumbling that he dropped out a while back, and Bonnie just turned back to the widow.

"I don't care if they chase us down in police cars." Freddy said, his eyes glued to the road, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "I'll do anything to save Chica." Foxy and Bonnie nodded in agreement and Mike fell silent again, obviously embarrassed at his worry.

However, he spoke up again after only a few minutes. "What are we going to do about food? Where will we sleep? Clothes?"

Freddy still didn't take his eyes off of the road, but he explained what was going to happen. They would have to sleep in the car, but they couldn't stop driving if they wanted to get there as soon as possible, so he, Bonnie, and Foxy would have to alternate who drove when the driver is about to fall asleep. They would occasionally stop at grocery stores and pick up food, and they would just have to stay in the same outfit for a while. Everyone seemed to like the idea, especially Mike, who was too young to drive so didn't have to do anything.

The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon as they crossed the border into Georgia, bathing the world in a warm orange-yellow light. Freddy felt his eyelids droop. To his relief, Foxy offered to drive for the night, as he was used to staying up pretty late. They pulled over and switched spots quickly, Foxy taking the driver's seat and Freddy moving into the back beside Bonnie. Mike still sat shotgun, watching the sunset silently. The sun eventually disappeared and the moon rose, nearly full, bathing the road in soft, silvery light. Luckily, the traffic was practically nonexistent, so they had no trouble driving. At around midnight, Freddy heard Mike's breathing even and his head slumped to the side, suggesting he had fallen asleep. Freddy's eyelids were beginning to droop, the world a dim blur.

Despite his worry and stress, sleep finally overcame him, and he welcomed it.

When Freddy woke again, Bonnie was at the wheel, watching the road calmly. Foxy was crashed in the seat next to him, snoring loudly. Mike was already awake, looking out the passenger side window. His hair was plastered to his head on one side from where he had laid against the window in his sleep.

"How close are we?' Freddy asked, stretching his arms as far as the low ceiling would permit, letting out a yawn.

"We should be there in about an hour and a half." Mike said, looking at Freddy in the rear view mirror.

He nodded his thanks and went back to looking out the window, thoughts of Chica consuming his mind.

The scheme around them changed from desolate highways to large, gargantuan city buildings. Freddy was looking around, trying to find anything like an old pizzeria, when Mike's phone, their map, sputtered and went black, dead.

Mike hit the side of the phone but nothing happened. "Ah, man!" He said. "It didn't even lead us all the way, and now we REALLY don't know where we are!"

"Didn't lead us all the way?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah. It just plopped us in the middle of the city and said 'your destination is nearby' but it refused to tell me where. It's like even maps are afraid of this place." Mine answered, taking his hands through his hair.

"You could have told us that earlier!" Freddy said, exasperated.

"Sorry." Mike said.

Bonnie pulled over and parked by a parking meter. "No point in arguing." She said, unbuckling her seat belt. "Let's ask someone."

They all left the truck, looking around the busy city. Foxy fed the parking meter, then looked around as well. The city was crowded with people and cars, all of which looked like they were in a rush.

"Alrigh'." Foxy said. "Ask fer a run-down pizza place."

The four weaves through the crowd, asking people directions, but people either seemed uninterested or frightened at the words 'abandoned pizzeria.' The gang eventually gave up and slumped against a building, watching people walk by on the busy streets.

"We'll never find that damn pizzeria." Freddy mumbled, trying to not think about Chica.

"Did y'all say abandoned pizzeria?"

The four looked up as a scruffy man wearing a big brown cost peeked out if an alleyway. He had a scruffy, short beard that was covered in dirt. He was hunched slightly and walked on an old cane. A dirty brown beret sat on his head. When he smiled, Freddy noticed a lot of his teeth were missing. His breath smelled heavily of smoke

"Yes." Bonnie answered simply, looking at the man with no expression as always.

He cackled and hobbled over in front of them with the help of his cane. He pulled out a piece of paper from his coat and pencil that had chips and cuts in it, along with being broken where the eraser should be. He scrawled something on the paper and ripped the section off, handing it to Freddy.

"Y'all kids be careful now, rumors say that place is haunted. Screams and moans can be heard from inside." The man said, then hobbled back into the alley, cackling. Nobody on the street seemed to even notice him.

Freddy looked down at the paper and read the address scrawled on it in messy letters:

**665 Raven Ln.**


	7. Hide-And-Seek

**665 Raven Ln.**

Freddy told Foxy to pull it up on his phone, but his phone refused to find it either. He then just looked up "Raven Ln. Atlanta, Georgia." It finally came up, and they were close enough to walk on foot.

"Let's go, then." Mike said, obviously trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Freddy didn't blame him.

They continued walking for a while until they found Raven Lane. It was odd. The road turned from smooth pavement to cracked asphalt. Nobody on the main road went down Raven Lane. Nobody even glanced down the creepy road.

Reluctantly, the four teens continued down the road. The scenery changed dramatically. Tall skyscrapers were still able to be seen, but on the sides of the roads were old houses that looked like they had been abandoned years ago. A lot of them had 'No Trespassing' signs in front of them.

Ignoring he creepy houses, they continued on. The street was completely quiet, a huge contrast to the bustling main street. They passed 662, 663, 664, and finally came up on 665.

The pizzeria was tucked in between two other abandoned houses. The sign was still faded and unreadable just like the one back home, but Gold had been right about the place being bigger. Freddy gulped as they approached the big black double doors.

"For Chica." He said without looking back at his friends.

"For Chica."

"For Chica."

"For Chica."

With those murmurs of agreement, Freddy opened the doors and they entered. After the door shut behind them it was extremely dark. Foxy and Freddy took out their phones and used them as flashlights. Mike's phone was dead but he clutched it all the same. Bonnie kept hers hidden in her bra. Freddy thought that was weird, but apparently some girls thought it was convenient.

Freddy took in his surroundings. They were in a large room with games placed around it, including an old merry-go-round. There was a stage to the right, a door to the left, and a door straight ahead. Next to them was a counter with a wall of prizes behind it. Suddenly a dark laugh echoed around the room. The four animatronics from earlier emerged from the door across the room, the bunny and fox taking the right side and the bear and the chicken occupying the other. They stood still and stared at the gang.

Another laugh rang out. Gold stepped from the doorway, wearing his dirty yellow suit and sporting his unkempt blonde hair. His mouth was widen an insane smile, his grey eyes gleaming with malice. He was carrying a flashlight, shining it up to the ceiling and bathing the room in a dim light. "Why look, guests." He said with a giggle. His eyes seemed to never blink.

"Where's Chica?" Freddy demanded, clenching his teeth.

Gold ignored him. He caught sight of the phones in Foxy, Freddy, and Mike's hands. He let out an extremely dramatic and exaggerated gasp, the snapped his fingers. The bear and fox sprang forward, ripping the three phones from their hands and crushing them with one quick clench of their metal hands. Freddy stared at the pile of wires that was his phone in shock. The bear and fox returned to their places.

They hadn't found Bonnie's phone. Maybe girls are pretty smart when they put phones in their bras, Freddy thought to himself.

"That's better!" Gold chirped. "Can't have the police coming, now can I?"

Freddy was raging mad now. "Where the hell is Chica!?" He demanded.

Gold ignored his question once again. He suddenly brightened even more. "I got an idea! Let's play a game! It's like hide-and-seek! I'll hide with Chica and you guys try to find us. But as a twist, I'll send my animatronics after you and if they find you, well..." He dragged a finger across his throat and let out another mad laugh.

"You're insane," Freddy spat.

"Insane? That's hurtful. I prefer the term disturbed," Gold replied matter-of-factly.

Freddy realized what was going to happen. If they didn't agree to this game he would probably kill Chica. He had to do it.

"Alright." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "You're on."

Foxy and Mike erupted in protest, arguing with Freddy about how else they could have done this. While they were arguing, Gold turned and walked back into the doorway, clicking off his flashlight. The room was extremely dark, and as Freddy argued with Foxy and Mike, his eyes adjusted slowly.

Suddenly the animatronics' eyes glowed and they all started talking in unison, though their voice boxes were old and worn.

"Le-le-let's play hide and sssseek-eek-eek!"

Then they started counting down from twenty.

"Ttttwenty."

"Nuh-Nuh-nineteen."

"Eighteeeeeen."

"Sevvvvventeen."

"Sixxxteen-een."

"Fift-t-teen."

After they got to fifteen, the four teens finally shook out of their daze. They all proceeded to dash through the games and bolt through the doorway in between the animatronics. They ran through a hallway. Foxy veered a right and shoved open a door with a male sign next to it, most likely the bathroom. Freddy saw an open door on the left a bit further down the hall and he bolted through it. Mike had the same idea, but Bonnie evidently kept going because the three pairs of footsteps became two. Freddy turned and bolted into a bigger room while Mike kept going. Two pairs of footsteps became one, and Freddy was alone.

The animatronics' voices rang out.

"Tttten-en."

Freddy looked around for anything suspicious, tearing down posters and lifting up tablecloths.

"Nine-ine."

Freddy ran out of the room and across the hall into another dining room. He proceeded to tear more posters off of the wall and lift up tablecloths. Nothing.

"Eight-t-t."

"Sevvvven-en-en"

"Sixxxxx"

Freddy ran outside and down the hall. He entered a third dining room on his left and did the same things, finding nothing.

"F-f-five."

"Four-or-or."

Freddy bolted across the hall into the fourth dining room, panting heavily from exhaustion and fear.

"Three-ee-ee."

"Twoooo."

Freddy ducked under the furthest table from the door and tried to calm his breathing. His heart hammered against his chest.

"One-un-un."

"Re-re-ready or not here we-ee come-um-um!"


	8. Office

{ Mike's POV }

The animatronics got no further than fifteen when he started running for it. The only available place to run was through a door straight ahead where the chicken had once been. The others took off in the same direction, all except Foxy, who ran to the left towards a doorway on the far right. None if the robots seemed to notice. Not even the word "terrified" could explain anything close to what Mike was feeling. He knew how real this was. He knew it was a life or death situation. And he knew he had to save Chica. Sure, he was terrified of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy, but he knew that really, they were all friends. And Mike would risk his life for his friends.

As the four ran into the hallway, Freddy's advice echoed through Mike's head. stay together. They passed what appeared to be bathrooms. A wide hallway opened to the left and Mike's keen eyes picked up a soft light at the end of the hall. The plan of staying together completely vanished from his mind, his curiosity and desperation for finding clues taking over, and he veered to the left to go investigate the light further. Freddy followed, but veered to the right into another room.

The animatronics' voices still echoed through the building. They were at ten. When they finished counting...

Mike didn't want to think about it.

All he knew was that he did NOT want those animatronics to find him.

Snapping back to the present, Mike rushed through a doorway and banged straight into a desk with a slight grunt. There was a dim light coming from a single bulb on the ceiling, which looked like it could flicker out at any moment.

Shaking off his collision with the desk, he began searching the room for any clues. He threw papers and drawings off of the desk to look for any clues but found nothing. The room was a small security office, complete with three ways in. There were two air vents on the left and right and a large gaping entryway from which he had come. The door was not closable in any way.

On the desks were two masks resembling the animatronic bear that had been in Gold's creepy robot animal posse. One was old and looked like it hadn't been used since the 80s and the other looked semi-new, or at least newer than the first.

Next to these masks was a tablet, and when Mike turned it on he could tap on different boxes and a different screen would pop up. His eyes widened as he clicked to a camera labeled "Dining Room 1" and the animatronic animals were standing in a line, staring at nothing. Their mouths didn't move, but they were still counting down with malfunctioning voice boxes. With the cameras, he could tell where the animatronics were. And maybe where Gold and Chica were. The animatronics were at six. He didn't have much time. In fact, he didn't have any time.

Flipping through the cameras, he realized he could turn on lights to see the room better. He quickly swept through the cameras and turned on the lights. This place was decked out. It even had cameras in the air vents! He saw Freddy sprinting through the dining rooms. He was currently in a room labeled "Dining Room 3." Bonnie was pushing boxes aside in a closet full of animatronic masks and parts, labeled Parts/Service. Foxy was opening a curtain and looking around before disappearing inside. He was in a room labeled "Kid's Cove."

The robots' voices still rung clearly through the pizzeria.

"Th-three."

"T-two-oo."

"One-un-un."

"R-r-ready or not h-here we come-um-um!"

Terror gripping Mike, he flipped back to the Dining Room 1 camera. The animatronics turned and took off in different directions. He switched to the hallway that led to his office. His heart jumped into his throat. The chicken animatronic was coming down the hallway. Fast.

Without a second thought, he ducked beneath the desk, tablet still in hand, his pulse hammering. The dim lightbulb overhead blinked, threatening to go out.

An unsettling hush fell over the pizzeria. He hoped the others were okay.

There was silence in the security office for a few long seconds, then metallic creaks were heard at the gaping door that led to Dining Room 1. The chicken animatronic was inside the room, probably looking for him.

"C-come out, come out-t wherevvver you a-are!" The chicken cooed, its voice box glitching.

It was almost like those dreams Mike had when he was a kid. Those dreams where he was playing hide and seek with some random person, but it felt much more sinister. It felt like if they found him, he would die. That was exactly what was happening now.

But the thing that really scared him about the connection to those types of dreams was the fact that no matter how good his hiding place, the other person always found him.

It was like nothing Mike had ever experienced before. Being cornered, knowing he's going to die. He wasn't even scared anymore. It was as if he was numb to all feeling. He couldn't explain it.

Watching from underneath the desk, Mike saw the chicken's clawed feet slowly making their way around the desk. It was obviously looking for him. He just hoped it's AI wasn't great.

"Oh! F-f-fazzzzbear!" The chicken suddenly said. Frantic, Mike searched around the desk, but saw no more animatronic feet. She must be referring to the animatronic bear, but he wasn't in the room. No reply, from a robot or otherwise.

"W-what are you doing in here, Freddddy? And who'ssss this uh-uh-other Frrrreddy?" She asked. The bear's name was Freddy Fazbear? Like Freddy, the brunette that had a crush on Chica? Gold must have named the animatronics, why else would they be the same?

But neither the bear nor the brunette were in the room. Mike then realized the chicken's feet were facing toward the desk. In a flash, he remembered when he had looked around the room and seen the 2 bear masks on the desk.

Wow. The chcken's AI must be low if she thinks the masks are her comrades.

Then an idea occurred to him. If he could get the chicken to turn away, then put on the mask...

It was worth a shot. Mike quietly searched his pockets as the chicken continued to speak to the masks. In his pockets he found a ball of lint, some string, and his phone. The lint and string were useless, as they wouldn't make any noise if they hit something and the chicken wouldn't feel it if he threw them at it. He had to throw his phone.

Mike hesitated. Even the life or death situation, he wasn't eager to just chuck his phone across the room. It then occurred to him that he was being selfish and cowardly. He mouthed, "I love you" to the phone before throwing it against the wall opposite him. It hit the wall and cracked loudly, making Mike wince.

The distraction worked. The chicken turned and started towards the phone. Before anything else could happen, Mike reached a hand up and grabbed a mask. He shoved it on over his head and came out from under the desk, standing and hoping that this would work. He set the tablet down silently where the mask had been.

Creaking slightly, the chicken bent down and grabbed Mike's now shattered phone. She straightened and turned to Mike. She looked up at him and held out the phone to him. "Wh-what do ya think th-this isss, Freddy-reddy-reddy?" She asked, obviously not noticing that the "Freddy Fazbear" she was talking to was actually a 15-year old boy.

Mike's knees shook in fear. He realized to pull it off he would have to sound like his "voice box" was malfunctioning as well.

"I-I don't knnnow." He said, stuttering the "I" and dragging out the "N" sound in "know." The chicken seemed to buy it.

"W-well ne-never mind thattt. We have to findddd those humanssss." The chicken continued, searching the room.

Mike stuffed the phone into his pocket when it turned away. "A-a-all right." He said, then made his way toward the door to run.

"H-hey Freddddy?" The chicken called.

He turned back to it. It still had its permanent expression on its face, its jaw hanging open slightly. It was creepy.

"H-h-how come you do-do-don't creakkk?" It asked warily.

Mike didn't respond. Damn. Apparently the animatronics weren't as stupid as he thought.

The chicken let out a snort, but it seemed to be almost laughing. "Did Gold-old oil you a-and not me-ee-ee? That'sss not f-f-fairr!" It punched his arm playfully.

Well, when Mike, being the weak 15-year-old that he is, was punched by that metallic fist, he stumbled and the mask fell off of his head, revealing his real face.

"You're notttt F-F-Freddy!" The chicken growled, its eyes beginning to glow red.

Mike backed up a bit, holding up his hands. Now what?


	9. Chase

{ Freddy's POV }

When the animatroncs reached zero and they announced they were coming, quiet fell over the large pizzeria like a think winter blanket. Freddy was inside one of the party rooms, hidden under a table. The dirty white cloth brushed the floor, concealing him. It made no difference if his eyes were open or closed, it was pitch black under the table.

Freddy was on his hands and knees, his back nearly brushing the bottom of the table. He didn't want to touch it - there was most likely gum stuck into it. His pulse was racing, his throat dry from the suspense. He heard no animatronic creaks from the hallway - suggesting they were either looking someplace else or moving slowly with the hopes of surprising their prey. Prey. Freddy wasn'tre sure why that was the first word that popped into his head, but it seemed to fit pretty well. There was eerie silence in the dining room.

A loud noise was heard in the room over- like chairs being thrown and scooted across the floor. Muffled metallic roars were heard. Freddy took that as a cue to keep searching for Gold and Chica. He came out from under the table and searched the room again. A large banner, which had supposedly been hung up on the ceiling, was now hanging by one tack and the other end was brushing the floor. He tore down posters and things looking for holes or hidden doorways, but came up with nothing.

He turned to another wall to rip off more posters when he ran into the hanging banner. His right foot stepped on it and pulled the tack from the ceiling. On instinct, he let out a yelp of surprise as the banner ripped from the ceiling, taking a chunk of the plaster with it. It crashed down in front of Freddy, who held up his hands in defense and backed up. "Damn it." He said quietly.

Another metallic roar came from the room adjacent to Freddy, then thumping footsteps that were coming towards the room he was in.

Freddy cursed under his breath, then shoved a chair out of the way, sliding back under the table. He found a small hole in the cloth and peeked through it. A robotic fox dashed into the room. It had a pirate hook and eye patch, it's jaw hanging open and revealing razor-sharp teeth. Ripped-up brown shorts covered his legs, which had no suit on them, revealing his exoskeleton legs. Glowing amber eyes swept across the room.

The fox stepped forward, its joints creaking. It walked to the table closest to the door, and with crazy strength, ripped the entire cloth off and pushed the table over. The table landed on the ground with a loud slam, scattering dusty party hats everywhere.

As the dust settled, Freddy felt like a rock had suddenly formed in his stomach. Two more tables and the fox would uncover Freddy. If the fox could flip tables with such ease, Freddy didn't even want to imagine the horrible ways it could kill him. An involuntary shudder passed through Freddy as the stone in his stomach seemed to grow. Dread enveloped Freddy from head to toe.

Chica, he thought as the fox robot flipped the second table. I love you.

The fox flipped the third table, roaring in frustration from not finding Freddy. The brunette boy found himself trembling. He turned around and lifted the table cloth, looking for anything that could help him. An air vent! On the ground! He couldn't help the wide smile that stretched across his face. That's his escape!

The fox's footsteps were drawing nearer. He ripped the cloth on the table and began to flip it. At the last second, Freddy bolted toward the air vent, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. He risked a glance over his shoulder as the table hit the floor with a bang. The fox was searching through the rubble with it's glowing eyes. He was halfway to the vent. Just a bit further...

He felt the fox's amber eyes fall on him and a metallic growl echoed through the room. The fox found him. Freddy made it to the wall and grabbed the air vent cover. He wrenched it off, throwing it aside. His heart was hammering in his chest as he crouched down and wriggled into the entrance. Triumph flooded him as he crawled in.

...Only to be replaced by absolute terror as his ankle was gripped by a cold, metal hand.

Freddy screamed bloody murder as the fox yanked him out of the hole and slung him across the room. He hit one of the tables and his side, still bruised from his fight with Foxy, seared in pain. Panting heavily, Freddy struggled to stand up, his side throbbing forcefully.

Burning amber eyes met Freddy's blue ones. Its face couldn't move, but Freddy could almost swear the fox smiled with glee.

Cursing, Freddy turned and bolted towards the door. He went back through the large hallway and through the door at the end. He hung a right and heard the fox roar again. Suddenly pain shot down Freddy's back. The fox had used its sharp hook to carve a big gash in his flesh. Freddy screamed in pain and pushed himself to go faster. His back stung, but his adrenaline was pumping so quickly he could hardly tell.

He arrived back in the main room where the crazy game had started. He saw the stage to his left and another doorway to the right. He veered to the right, the fox right on his tail, and rushed into the other room. It was similar to the party rooms but it was much smaller. He quickly jumped behind a cluster of boxes that looked like presents towards the back of the room as the fox barged in. Its glowing amber eyes swept around the room and he let out a viscous snarl, baring his sharp white teeth.

He tlayed back against the wall as the fox went to the other side of the room, pushing aside small tables and other things so decayed and rotten Freddy could't tell what they were in the semidarkness. Freddy dared to release the breath he was holding. Hopefully the fox would get bored soon and leave.


	10. Allies

{ Freddy's POV }

As he was hiding, a voice came from the shadows behind him.

"And who might you be, dipstick?"

Turning around, Freddy searched for the voice he had heard. It didn't sound like an animatronic, so he was curious, not scared.

A tall, slender boy stepped out of the shadows. He had a tuxedo and dress shoes on, but they were odd. It was split down the middle. The right of his tux jacket was white and the left was black, where as his pants were the opposite; the right side of his pants was black and the left was white. He was wearing a mask that smiled creepily with red cheeks and purple streaks running from the eyes to open mouth like tears. His scruffy hair was black, and his left shoe was white and the right was black. In his hand he held a music box with a small marionette popping out that looked like an mini version of him, wearing the same mask but had a black suit with white buttons and sleeves. He was one of the weirdest people Freddy had ever seen, although he did not voice that thought.

Behind him came another boy. He was short and looked around 7-9 years old. He held a balloon in his hand. He wore a red and blue striped shirt with a matching cap, which had a small propellor on top. Simple blue jeans and brown shoes adorned the lower half of his body. In all honesty, he was a bit plump. He had big blue eyes and a fat nose. His grin stretched wide across his face.

What came into sight next to the boy was what really scared Freddy.

It was a... Fox? Maybe? It had the head of a fox, but it looked mostly like a naked exoskeleton with a pink bow tie and a fox head. The head was white with rosy cheeks and lipstick. Inside it's mouth were sharp teeth, and it had one eye on the exoskeleton skull and one on the mask. It gave Freddy chills, but the small boy was petting it like a cat.

Just who were these... Things? People?

The boy in the suit, who looked about 16 or 17, held out his hand for Freddy to shake, which Freddy took reluctantly, and then the boy giggled again, although it wasn't loud enough to alert the animatronic fox, who was searching for Freddy across the room. The younger boy just waved, smiling.

"Hi, my name's Billy, but everyone calls me Balloon Boy because I love balloons, so you can call me BB for short." The little boy, BB, babbled in a quiet voice. "And this is my pet fox, Mangle." The fox shifted a bit, causing slight metallic creaks.

"And I'm Mark, but everyone calls me Marionette because of my love for puppets," the other boy said with a dramatic bow, although Freddy couldn't tell he was speaking because of the mask he was wearing. "Who are you?" He asked, straightening back up and closing his music box.

"I'm Freddy." He said quietly, still looking over at the animatronic fox. "I can't talk now, I kinda got a killer animatronic following me." He pressed a hand to his back, which was now soaked in blood.

Marionette just laughed again, a bit louder this time. "I'll take care of that rusty dipstick for you. They love this music box," He said, then walked over to the fox.

Freddy watched in awe as Marionette started turning the crank on his music box and the fox seemed to become hypnotized. "You will go back to where you came from and power yourself down, dipstick," Marionette giggled. The puppet in the box popped out after the tune ended and the fox turned, walking out of the open door and dissapearing down the hallway.

Marionette returned to Freddy and BB, his ceepy mask smiling at them. BB was sitting next to the fox and stroking its head. Freddy couldn't help but notice the lipstick and blush on its face. "So Mangle's a girl?" Freddy asked.

BB looked confused, and shook his head. "No." He said simply.

"Mangle's a... boy?"

"No." BB answered again, but didn't elaborate any further, as if it were obvious what the mutilated fox's gender was. Marionette didn't offer any additional information, he was just turning his music box, Pop Goes the Weasel playing. At the end of the tune the puppet inside the box pupped out again and he giggled once more.

"Alright then. Why are you guys here?" Freddy asked, changing the subject. He was getting extremely anxious. With the fox out of the way he could go look for Chica, but these guys might be able to help him, so he forced himself to stay and chat.

"We hang out here together," Marionette answered, finally looking up. "It's like our hideout."

"Really?" Freddy asked. "There's a pizzeria similar to this one where I live. That's where the other robots came from."

"You don't live here?" BB asked. "Where are you from?"

"South Carolina."

"Why are you here?"

"My friend was kidnapped by my evil brother."

"He doesn't sound very nice."

"He's not. Which is why I was wondering if you guys could help me get my friend back."

Marionette then spoke up again. "What's in it for us?" He asked with another laugh, his voice dripping with an almost dangerous tone.

Freddy racked his brain. Great. Just wonderful. They wanted something. "What do you want?"

"Help us reactivate the animatronics here. They're our friends, but that blonde dipstick showed up and turned them all off. If you can turn them back on, we'll help you find your girlfrind." He answered, playing with the box again.

"She's... she's not my girlfriend!" Freddy retorted, his cheeks heating up, causing Marionette and BB to snicker. Freddy shook it off and nodded. "You got it. Let me-" he was cut off by a voice.

"Freddy! Arrrg!" Then a door slammed across the room. Freddy whipped his head around to see Foxy, his hair covered in dirt and all over the place. He trying to force the door closed and the bear animatronic from earlier was trying to push in.

Marionette didn't even seem to care. He just giggled and turned the crank on his music box. "Leave us alone, dipstick!" He called to the bear, his mask's smile reminding Freddy of Jeff the Killer. When the tune on his box ended and the puppet popped out, the bear got that same hypnotized look and wandered off. Foxy slammed the door shut.

"Good job, Marionettey!" BB squealed, giving the older boy a big hug. "You can convince any animatronics to do anything!" Marionette waved off the compliment, scratching the back of his neck.

Foxy, who was panting heavily, eyed Marionette, BB, and Mangle with confusion and fear in his eyes. He had a black eye and his forehead had a cut on it. He was holding his left calf tightly, blood oozing ot betwen his fingers. "Freddy," he said, still gasping for breath. "Who're these landlubbers?"

Freddy shook his head. "I'll explain later. No time. Where's Bonnie?"

As if to answer their question, a blood-curdling scream echoed through the dark pizzeria.


	11. Scissors

{ Bonnie's POV }

The robots had come looking for her a while ago, they had announced they were coming about a minute ago. She had closed the door to the room and moved some boxes in front of it in an attempt to keep them out.

The room she had chosen to hide in was pitch black. After rummaging around the shelves and on the floor for a while, she finally found a flashlight. It was dim and most likely about to run out of battery, but it was better than darkness.

Flipping it on, she felt a rush of fear and adrenaline pump through her body, though she had learned to never show it on her face. Standing in the room were 3 animatronic animals. A bunny, a chicken, and a bear. She probably would have screamed and cowered, but after years of bottling up all of that, she couldn't. Her logical mind quickly took in some major details of the scenario.

One. The animatronics were semi-new and much shinier than the ones Gold had brought with him. They were not the same ones.

Two. The bunny was a completely different color, and it had a much different face, as did the other two.

Three. They weren't moving.

Bonnie stepped forward and ran a hand down the chicken's bib, which said "Let's Party!" Instead of "Let's Eat!" Like the other one did. She was also more curvy than the other chicken, as was her bottom half covered up by what seemed to be underwear. It was as if a pervert had designed this chicken. Bonnie couldn't help but shake her head in disgust for the state of their society these days.

A loud bang from the hallway caused her to whip around and face the door, her eyes never leaving it. From somewhere across the building she heard four loud thumps, like large objects banging onto the floor. A smaller thump. A pair of light footsteps followed by a robotic roar and a pair of thumping footsteps. She wasn't sure who was running from what, but she hoped her friends were okay. She wouldn't know what she would do if she lost any of them, especially Foxy.

Turns out Foxy had liked her for a while. She had liked him too, of course, but how could she not pick up on the fact that he felt the same way?

She shook her head and mentally shamed herself. Thinking about her love life in a crisis like this. She heard some more loud thumps and heard Foxy grunt from somewhere. She bit her bottom lip, hoping he would be alright.

But she had her own problems.

The door to the small closet she was in was banged on loudly, the boxes shifting slightly from the force. Bonnie's throat wet dry. Trying not to panic, she looked around for something to defend herself with if need be. She had only found a pair of scissors when the door lock busted and skittered across the floor. Bonnie scrambled to stand up, holding the flashlight with the beam on the door and the scissors out defensively, ready to fight. Anything to get to Chica.

The door then bust open, the boxes falling and tumbling across the floor. The shadow beam landed on the purple bunny animatronic from earlier, its mouth still wide open in an odd smile. Its pink eyes glowed slightly, reflecting the light from the flashlight.

"You shouldn't shine-ine-ine that in pe-pe-people's eyes." The bunny advised in a tone obviously meant for kids. It only made it more ominous.

The bunny lunged at her and used one if its cold, metal hands to wrap around her throat. She let out a choked gasp and dropped the flashlight. She fought to remain calm and lashed out with the scissors as hard as she could. The blade caught the wires in between the shoulder and the beginning if the arm. With a rip and a few sparks, the hold on her neck fell away as the bunny's left arm clattered to the floor, severed.

It roared, whether in rage or pain Bonnie wasn't sure. Robots couldn't feel pain, but these were nothing like normal robots. It was hard to see anything, the flashlight had fallen and was now shining against the wall, so everything in the room was just shadowy outlines aside from the bunny's glowing eyes.

Bonnie dodged as the bunny reared back a foot to kick her and instead kicked the wall as she jumped to the side. Its strong foot broke through the plaster, and when it dug the foot back out, the suit had mostly ripped off, revealing the exoskeleton inside. Obviously off balance without its left arm, the bunny stumbled and faced Bonnie again, its eyes glowing menacingly.

With another roar, it swung around its right arm to try to hit Bonnie in the head. Bonnie ducked and it staggered. She took the opportunity to jab the scissors into its legs, making multiple holes.

The bunny backed up and looked down at itself. It realized just how broken and battered it was because of Bonnie. It looked back up at her wig renewed hatred in its eyes; then noticed her scissors. Something seemed to click in its processor and it lunged for the scissors.

Bonnie, caught off guard, yelped as the scissors were knocked out of her hand and the bunny tackled her to the floor with incredible strength. She wriggled and squirmed but the bunny was complete metal, thus extremely heavy.

The scissors were out if her reach and she knew the bunny would kill her if she didn't at fast. She looked back at its face. Suddenly she noticed a small rip on it's head, most likely separating the face mask from the rest of the body.

She wriggled one arm out from under the bunny, who was twitching, trying to adapt to having one arm. She uh her fingers into the small rip and pried forward with all her might. With some satisfying pops and sparks, the face ripped off, leaving nothing but wires, two red glowing lights, and the bottom jaw. All the effort left her drained.

Now the bunny was raging mad. It sat up, still straddling her stomach and keeping her down. The bunny felt the empty hole where its face used to be with its arm.

"tHaTs NoT nIcE-iCe-IcE" it said, its voice box malfunctioning extremely bad now. It reached over and swiped the scissors from the floor. Bonnie tried to grab them, but the bunny used the scissors to swipe a cut into her hand. She yelped and pulled back her stinging hand.

"sEe YoU lAtEr KiDs, AnD tHaNkS fOr J-j-JoInInG uS At fReDdY fAzBeArsSsS pIzZa" The bunny said. It looked like it was about to power down. Before it could, it brought the scissors down on her face. It made a deep, jagged cut from her forehead, down right next to her eye by her ear, and stopped right above her mouth.

Bonnie couldn't take it. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Blood seeped from the wound into her right eye, half-blinding her. As the bunny shut down and rolled off of her, she let out the loudest scream she had ever screamed in her life, hoping someone would find her and take the pain away.

It seemed like an eternity of lying on the floor, fighting for conciousness, when Bonnie heard footsteps thundering down the hall. She used the rest of her strength to turn her head, looking out of her eye that wasn't full of blood. Her friends were sprinting towards her. Coming to save her.

She knew she was safe. A hysterical giggle bubbled up out of her chest, and she slipped into unconciousness.


	12. Takedown

{ Mike's POV }

The chicken animatronic was coming closer. It looked really angry.

Would it fall for it if Mike just put the mask back on? If it did he could be able to take it down.

He gave it a shot. He scooped the mask off of the floor and stuck it back on his head. He was breathing heavily from panic, he could hear himself breathing in the small space.

Then the chicken looked confused. "Fre-fre-Freddy? But you can't be-ee-ee. There was a human thhhhhere just a second ago-oh-oh"

It put its hands on either side of its head, obviously trying to figure out what was going on. It let out a screech and swung at Mike. One metal hand hit his mask and another rammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. The mask slammed against his face with painful force, and blood filled his mouth and nose. Mike coughed and spit up some of the red liquid.

He knew the chicken was trying to process what was going on and when it did he would probably come out as a foe rather than friend. He took advantage of its confusion and bolted from the office, down the main hallway.

A blood curdling scream reached his ears. Bonnie.

He didn't know where she was and he had a crazed chicken on his tail so he kept going. He ran into the bathroom. A quick glance around told him it was the boys'. Someone had already been inside, maybe Foxy since Mike had seen him dash off out if the corner of his eye. He had rummaged around a lot. The mirrors were broken or ripped off of the wall, probably looking for a secret door, and toilet paper was everywhere. If it wasn't a life of death situation Mike would have laughed.

"H-h-hey! That's the boys-oys bathroom! I can't come in there-ere-ere!"

Mike smiled. Yes! Thank you AI programming. The chicken was a girl and it was programmed to never go into a boy's bathroom.

Mike piled up a pipe from the floor which had been most likely ripped from one of the sinks and took a deep breath. He flexed his fingers over the pipe and ran out of the door.

The chicken was standing in front of the door watching it when Mike rushed out and slammed the pipe on top of its head with a grunt.

The chicken yelped and fell to the ground. Mike's whack left a huge dent on her head. Her left eye was cracked.

He didn't stop. He hit her with all he had while she was down. She screeched and wailed and finally the light in her eyes died as she shut down. She sparked a few times and there were dents all over her body. Mike dropped the pipe and stood panting, watching the chicken to make sure it had truly powered down. Just to be sure, he started snapping wires from the head to the body until the robotic head rolled away.

By now he was extremely exhausted. Denting metal that much with nothing more than a steel pipe took a lot of strength. He then started towards the source of Bonnie's scream, holding his chest where the chicken had punched him. His sternum burned in pain.

Mike got to the closet and the first thing he saw was two large masses laying on the ground, unmoving. He saw a dim flashlight flickering against the wall. One hand still against his chest, he picked up the flashlight and shined it on the shadowy figures.

An involuntary gasp of shock escaped his mouth. The bunny animatronic was laying next to the wall, its face ripped off and sitting nearby. Holes dotted its legs and one of its feet was missing the purple suit. But that wasn't what really shocked him. Bonnie was laying next to the dead robot, a huge gash on her face forming a pool of blood around her.

Mike fumbled with the flashlight, his hands and knees shaking. He knew he was probably giving away his location to the other robots but he didn't care.

"GUYS! ITS BONNIE!" His voice cracked and he fell forward on his hands and knees. He felt short of breath, like his sternum was pressing on his lungs. The feeling passed and he sat up, fighting back tears.

Not even a minute later, Foxy and Freddy rushed in with two other people and some weird fox thing. Where were the other robots?

"O-oh my god! Oh my god! NO!" Foxy yelled, hysteria obvious in his voice. He fell onto his knees by Bonnie and cupped her face, ignoring the blood that began to pool in his palms. "Bonnie! Stay with me!" He wailed. When he looked back up at the others, tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Call 911!" He begged.

The two boys that Mike didn't know turned out their pockets, indicating they didn't have phones. Freddy hung his head, his eyes also full of tears. Mike found he couldn't speak; it was as if he had sand in his throat. No phones. No way to call 911.

Suddenly Freddy gasped and he looked up. "Foxy!" He said urgently. "Reach into her bra!"

Foxy looked at him in confusion and anger. His face was redder than his hair; whether it was from embarassment or crying, Mike couldn't tell. "You want me to feel up my girlfriend? Now? Dude, that's low," he growled.

Freddy growled. "No! She has her phone in there! I'm asking you to do it _because_ you're her boyfriend! Would you rather me do it?" He demanded.

Foxy made an 'ah' face, finally understanding. He kissed Bonnie's cheek - the one that wasn't covered in blood - and reached down her shirt. It was a bit of an awkward moment. He pulled out her iPhone with the purple case and opened it, swiping it and pressing emergency call.

Freddy took the phone and dialed 911, telling them that their friend was injured. He didn't say how. If Gold found out they called the police he might kill Chica, and Freddy did not want that happening. After he told them the address, he thanked them and put the phone down beside Bonnie.

It was quiet after Freddy hung up. The only sound was Foxy's sobs. He was clutching Bonnie closely. She looked extremely bad; Foxy had tried to clean her face but some of the blood had dried, making one side of her face a sickly brown-red and the other extremely pale, like a ghost.

After about ten minutes, which felt more like ten years, an ambulance showed up. The paramedics looked around the pizzeria with curiosity, possibly wondering what the teenagers were doing there. Nonetheless, hey took Bonnie into the ambulance, Foxy sobbing uncontrollably, pleading to go with her, but they didn't have room.

"The cut is deep," a male paramedic told Mike. "We'll do everything we can. We'll give you a call when she wakes up, what's your phone number?"

Mike had to ask Freddy what's Bonnie's number was, because that was the only phone they had left.

Once they had gotten the number and Bonnie was inside the ambulence, the paramedics left, the ambulance wailing. Foxy was on his knees, raking his hands through his hair, moaning. His eyes were bloodshot and tears were flowing down his cheeks. He was shaking and he kept hiccuping, his eyes glued to the spot where Bonnie had once been laying, but there was nothing left but a big bloodstain and a broken animatronic rabbit.

Mike just hoped they could find Chica soon.


	13. Hideout

{ Freddy's POV }

After Bonnie was taken away and Foxy stopped sobbing, Freddy approached Marionette, BB, and Mangle. "Okay, guys. We really need to find Gold now."

"But you agreed to turn on our friends!" BB cried, pointing to the Parts Closet where a shiny chicken, bear, and bunny stood. Marionette nodded, the eyes of his mask boring into Freddy.

Freddy huffed impatiently, but they got to work. Eventually their found the on/off switched and turned them all on. Their voice boxes were in a much better state than the ones from Freddy's pizzeria. They hardly stuttered at all. They were so excited to see Marionette, BB, and Mangle again, and were completely cool with Freddy and company. Marionette explained to them the deal he had made, and the robots understood. The blue bunny nodded. "Okay. We'll hang out in the security office for a while. Come see us when you're done with these guys and we can have a party!" The chicken squealed in delight.

The animatronics walked down the main hallway. Freddy estimated doing all that took about fifteen minutes. A lot could happen in fifteen minutes.

He turned to Marionette. "Now can we look for Chica and Gold?" He asked pleadingly.

Marionette nodded. "Okay. I suggest we look in the party rooms."

"Already did."

"Oh. Parts closet?"

"That's where we just were. There's nothing there."

"Right. Er... Kid's Cove?"

"That's where you found me, Marionettet."

"Right," Marionette giggled.

"What about the Security Office, where our friends went?" BB spoke up. "There's a tablet with cameras in there."

Mike and Foxy walked up, Foxy still looking shaken, his eyes still glassy. "I was in there," Mike told them. "And I checked all the cameras. I saw nothing."

They went silent as they thought. Foxy sniffed and murmured, "if only Bonnie were here. She's so smart, she would know." He broke down into sobs once more, Mike patting his back comfortingly. Mike then looked up at Freddy.

"Who are these guys, anyway?" Mike asked incredulously, eyeing Marionette, Mangle, and BB.

"This is Mark and Bo, but they go by Marionette and BB. The fox is Mangle, BB's pet. They agreed to help us find Chica and Gold."

Marionette waved enthusiastically and laughed. BB grinned. Mike smiled warily.

"Okay guys, let's think. What part of the pizzeria have we not explored yet?" Freddy said, scratching his head. He couldn't help but feel naked without his top hat, but it was somewhere back in South Carolina in the pizzeria supply closet.

Mike suddenly gasped, then burst into a fit of wheezing and coughing, holding his chest and trying to suck in breaths as Freddy continuously asked what was wrong. He finally caught his breath and managed a small, "I'm fine." He took a few more deep breaths then continued. "The girl's bathroom. We went into the boy's, but not the girls."

It all clicked together in Freddy's head. "Yes!" He said, snapping his fingers. "Mike, you're a genius. Let's go, guys!"

The gang headed down the hall, Foxy limping on his injured leg, and stopped in front of the girls restroom.

"But we're boys, we can't go in there!" Marionette Puppet insisted with a snicker.

Freddy shot him a half-amused, half-angry look. "Come on, guys. Take the mirrors down, check the walls, anything you have to do."

There were nods and murmurs. Freddy opened the door with a creak. Mike shone the flashlight into the dark room. They all walked in and began removing mirrors, sinks, and tapping on the walls.

BB was tugging on Freddy's jacket. Freddy, who had just taken down the last mirror, turned to the young boy, raising his eyebrows in question. BB said nothing, but pointed to an old air freshener above the door.

Freddy was skeptical, but he nodded to BB. They grabbed Mike and the three boys stood by the door. Freddy and Mike locked their fingers and BB stepped into their hands. They boosted him up and he tore the air freshener off of the wall without hesitation. A small, glowing red button was in the middle of the spot where it once was. BB smiled in triumph and pressed the button. The wall across from them slid sideways to reveal a dimly lit hallway that sloped down into the ground.

Freddy set BB down. The cut on his back was stinging from the effort of bending. Foxy, Marionette, and Mangle appeared from inside some of the stalls. After exchanging quick glances with each other, they all walked inside the secret hallway.

The hallway ended and expanded into a large room. The walls were grey like the walls of the pizzeria, the floor made of black and white tiles. Bean-bag chairs and couches were placed around the room in no particular order. Three flickering light bulbs hung on the ceiling, threatening to go out any minute. It was as if someone had found the pizzeria's cellar or something and turned it into a hangout. Gold was sitting in a beanbag chair, facing away from them. The fox and bear animatronic were in the corner, their eyes dim. Apparently what Marionette had done worked.

Across the room Freddy caught sight of Chica and had to force himself to stay quiet. She was tied to a pole, her ankles bound and her hands tied around the back. She wasn't gagged and she looked healthy enough, but even from across the room Freddy could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. She was sleeping, but she would occasionally jerk around or make a soft moaning noise.

Behind him, Freddy heard footsteps. He turned to see Marionette, BB, and Mangle leaving. "Guys!" He called in a whisper. They turned back.

"What?" Marionette asked quietly. "We said we would help you find them. And we did."

"Yeah," BB added. "We're gonna go catch up with our friends. But don't worry, we'll meet up again soon." The little boy grinned, but it almost looked malicious. With that, they disappeared, leaving only Freddy, Mike, and a Foxy on the edge of an emotional breakdown.

"GAH!" A yell from Gold startled them. They looked back into the room, hoping the shadows hid them. The blonde boy was staring at his phone, his knuckles white from clutching it so hard. Freddy couldn't see his face, but by the tone of his voice he suspected his brother was raging mad. "Damn you, you stupid fat yellow flappy bird!" He screeched, then chucked his phone across the room. With a crack and a couple sparks, it hit the wall and broke apart into two pieces. Gold stood and walked over to Chica, caressing her chin softly. Freddy was trying to keep himself hidden; he was so close to going all Chuck Norris on his brother.

Suddenly Gold turned and looked directly at the trio. His insane grin spread across his face. "Wow! You win!" he said. Their faces must have been shocked, because Gold said, "I have cameras of my own. I've been watching you guys. Although I do think calling an ambulance is cheating." He was walking across the room towards them. He beckoned into the room with one hand. "Come in, come. Sit down, get comfortable, make yourself at home.."

Reluctantly, they walked in, but didn't sit down. Freddy was just glad Gold wasn't deciding he wasn't going to go for the if-you-move-a-muscle-I'll-kill-the-girl cliché.

"Well," Gold said. "I think we should even the playing field. One on one. Mono e mono. What do you think, Fred?" He giggled and walked up to Mike. "I know how your chest is vulnerable from my chicken punching you. Let me help with that," He offered, then kicked Mike in the chest so hard Freddy winced. Mike fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He then slumped down and passed out.

Gold then proceeded towards Foxy. Freddy tried to stop him but to no avail. He pulled a knife out of his yellow vest. Foxy attempted to punch him but Gold ducked. He stomped his foot hard onto Foxy's calf, causing him to screech in pain, then sliced his knife across Foxy's chest. Not deep enough to cause any fatal damage, but Foxy began bleeding quite a bit, and blacked out within a minute.

Then it was just him and Gold.

Gold put the bloody knife back into his pocket, wiping his hands on his chest. "Well, brother," he said, his grin widening. "Shall we play a game?"


	14. Gabriel

**Trigger Warning: There is some suicidal stuff in this chapter, so if you easily get offended or distressed by those things, please don't read.**

**WARNING: FEELS**

"Well, brother. Shall we play a game?"

So Gold had known all along that they were brothers. That explained the look of anger and hurt when Freddy mentioned his parents. But that didn't explain why Gold was so angry at him. Why Gold tried to kill him and kidnap his childhood crush and friend.

"Why are you doing this?" Freddy asked.

Gold lifted his eyebrows. "Oh, you want to play 20 questions? Okay. I was thinking more like chess, but you're the guest. Is it an animal?"

Freddy clenched his teeth. "Gold, I'm serious."

Gold chuckled. "No, your name isn't Serious. It's Freddy," he told him.

Freddy massaged his temples, trying to force his temper down. "Gold. Answer my questions," He asked calmly.

Gold sighed, blowing a strand of hair from his face. "Alright. You can ask the questions," He said.

"Thank you," he said, clenching his teeth. "Why are you doing this?" Freddy asked.

"Because I love Chica," Gold answered simply.

"Why have you been acting so crazy?"

"I grew up in a dark pizzeria with no friends and only myself to talk to. What did you think would happen?"

"I thought you were adopted after Mom... You know."

Hurt flashed across Gold's face and Freddy regretted what he said immediately. He turned away and was silent for a moment, messing with the hem of his vest. "No. I ran away from the boy's home. But why do you care? Mom never loved me anyway. You were too young to know what was going on."

"Mom did love you."

Gold wheeled around to face Freddy, tears brimming in his eyes. "Shut up! Shut the hell up! You don't know what it was like! Mom abandoned me. She left me, put me up for adoption because of my mental health. You really think she loves me?!" His voice was rising. Chica stirred in the corner. She was watching the boys with wide eyes.

"Gold-"

"No! Don't tell me mom loves me! If she did she would have accepted me for who I was. But no, as soon as I was diagnosed, she sent me off. I may have only been one, but I knew perfectly what was going on, and I remember it clear as day. You'll never have to suffer the pain and loneliness I went through because you're Mom's favorite!" He was screaming hysterically. His hand was clutching the hilt of his knife, which was sticking out of his pocket. Freddy just hoped he didn't pull it out.

"Mom said she's sorry!" Freddy yelled, trying to calm his brother.

"Her apology is not accepted! You can't just abandon your child and expect a simple sorry to fix it! I hate her! I **_hate_** her! She abandoned me without looking back! I spent years in that home! Nobody ever adopted me! You'll never understand the depression I was in! Nobody in the home liked me. Everyone figured out about my mental condition and they all acted like I was going to murder them all. They teased me and called me names-" he was hiccuping now, tears flowing down his pale cheeks. He was choking back sobs as he continued. "I was miserable, depressed, suicidal. I wanted to **die**! I tried to kill myself three times! When I turned thirteen I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away. I still wish I was dead. I wish Mom and Dad had just killed me instead of putting me through this living hell of a life!" His screech rang through the room and he collapsed to the floor, sobbing into his palms. His body jerked with the force of his crying. Chica was absolutely silent.

Freddy felt like an ass. He never knew what happened to his brother. He had no idea that he wanted to kill himself. He sat down on his knees next to his brother, patting his back.

"Gabriel..." Freddy whispered.

At the mention of his real name, Gold looked up and hissed like Freddy had just insulted him. Gold stood up and Freddy did as well. "Never say my old name! Never! I don't go by that anymore! That name reminds me of my past!" Gold yelled, his voice hoarse. He yanked the knife out of his pocket and backed Freddy against the wall, causing his back to throb painfully, and pressed the cold blade to his throat.

"G-Gabe," Freddy choked.

"Shut up!" Gold screeched, pressing the knife harder against Freddy's throat. "Never call me that again! I'll kill you! I don't care if you're my brother or not!" As he pressed the knife against his neck harder Freddy felt it slice into his skin. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as the blood dribbled down his neck.

Chica was struggling against her restraints. Mike and Foxy were still passed out. Freddy had no idea where Marionette, BB, and Mangle were.

Black danced on the edges of Freddy's vision and he fought to stay conscious. Suddenly the pressure on his windpipe vanished and the knife clattered to his feet. Gold stumbled, holding his head and moaning. He turned and tried to run but hit his side on one of the old couches, falling onto the floor with a grunt.

Freddy reluctantly walked over to his brother, but didn't get too close. Gold stood up, pacing back and forth, pressing his hands to the sides of his head.

"Freddy I don't know what I'm doing," he moaned. "I-I don't know why I kidnapped Chica or tried to kill you multiple times. It's like my disorder is causing me to go insane," he then stopped himself, paused his pacing, and continued. He spoke again. "No. I can't blame my disorder. I did this." He faced Freddy. "I... I just had all this anger because of what mom did and I let it out on you guys. I-I wanted to make someone else feel my pain."

Freddy said nothing, standing still and listening intently. This was a side to Gold he had never seen. Fragile, broken, suicidal. He took another step towards his brother, still silent.

"Freddy I... I..." He sobbed again, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't know what to do. I've kidnapped Chica, mauled some girl at school, injured Bonnie really bad, tried to starve my own brother to death..." He was trembling now, staring at the floor. "My life is a load of crap. There's no reason for me to go on. You might as well pick up that knife and stab me."

"I'm not going to do that," Freddy said softly. Gold looked up at him. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet.

"Why not?"

"Because you're my brother. You're sorry for what you did. You deserve a second chance. You can lead a new life, stay with us," Freddy explained, trying to keep the doubt out of his voice. Could all that really happen? Would the police just let this all blow over? The chance is slimmer than a hair.

Gold shook his head. "There's no way, Fred. Even if I walk out of here with you guys, I'll be arrested..." He trailed off and walked across the room to Chica. He untied her feet and arms.

"Chica, I'm really-"

**_SLAP._**

Chica stood up and put her hands on her hips as Gold rubbed his cheek. "That was for tying me up and not giving me a bunch of food that I asked for," she said almost jokingly. She then smiled at him and hugged him. "Freddy's right. We'll help you."

Gold stood there awkwardly. "I just feel like I've done so much wrong in my life... I'm sorry, both of you," He murmured. He slapped a hand to his face repeatedly, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"I forgive you," Chica said.

"Me too," Freddy agreed, wrapping his arms around his older brother. Gold sobbed and hugged Freddy back. He sniffed quietly a few times and then they pulled apart.

It took a bit of explaining to Mike and Foxy what was going on when they woke up. Once everything had been settled, they all sat on the couches and bean bag chairs. Nobody asked Gold about his past, not wanting to cause him any more pain. He looked distant, staring at the floor.

"Now we just have to figure out how to convince the police that Gold has changed," Freddy said. _If he really has_, he couldn't help thinking.

As if on cue, footsteps from a bunch of men came barreling down the hallway. Police officers poured into the room, Officer Long in the lead. One of them blew a whistle. "There he is!" Some pulled guns out while Long roughly jerked Gold up and cuffed him. "No! No! Freddy!" He yelled as he was pulled away. Some other officers escorted Freddy and his friends outside. Freddy tried to run after Gold, shouting "No! Let him go!" But one of the other officers restrained him, yelling in his ear and asking if he was crazy. "Don't worry, you'll go to his trial, you can present your evidence there so we can punish him," the officer promised.

Freddy watched in defeat as his brother was taken away in a cop car. The last thing he saw was Gold banging on the back window with both handcuffed fists. Freddy couldn't hear him, but by reading his lips he could tell he was saying, "Freddy! Help me!"


	15. Dream

**Trigger Warning: Just like the last chapter, this chapter contains suicidal material. If you are offended or distressed by reading this, please do not read.**

**WARNING: FEELS**

Freddy and his friends were led to the Atlanta Police Station where they met up with Bonnie, who had gotten her scar stitched up. Foxy immediately ran over to her and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around. He set her down and kissed her passionately until Freddy cleared his throat. Bonnie then hugged Mike, then Freddy, then she and Chica hugged each other for a full minute, sobbing and telling each other how much they missed the other. When the heartwarming friends-reunited scene was over, they were led to a room, for they would be sleeping at the station. Their parents were all called and it was explained that they were expected to show up for Gold's trial.

As they all sat in the room together, Freddy, Foxy, Mike, and Chica explained to Bonnie what had happened after she was taken in the ambulance. They explained why Gold had done the things he had done. Bonnie was extremely understanding and took his side quickly.

Food was brought to them, a huge platter of sandwiches and chicken tenders. Everyone dug into the food like animals, considering they hadn't had proper nutrition in a while.

After a bit more chatting and a few more hugs, they turned off the lights and all settled into their respective beds.

Freddy was nervous for tomorrow. What would happen if Gold was found guilty? Would he be executed? Thrown in prison for the rest of his life? But what Freddy was really nervous about was seeing his mom again. He, Gold, and their mom hadn't all been under the same roof in nearly 17 years.

Worry kept Freddy awake for hours, but sleep finally came and he dreamed of him, Gold, and his mother 17 years ago when Gold was diagnosed. Freddy wasn't sure if it was a memory or something his subconscious put together from the information he had received.

_His parents were murmuring quietly, throwing glances at a smaller version of Gold, who was sitting the carpet rolling a toy car back and forth, sucking on a yellow pacifier that looked like a bear. He had thin blonde hair that sweeper up in little curls by his ears. His grey eyes were full as he played with the car. Freddy was outside of the scene, watching it happen. He saw a small baby in a high chair, a little bit of brown fuzz growing on his head. Was that him as a child? Baby Freddy was eating Cheerios off of the high chair plate, watching his brother and occasionally squealing._

_His parents finally seemed to come to an agreement and nodded to each other. "You stay here with Freddy." His mother told his father, who nodded._

_Slowly, his mom made his way over to Baby Gold, who looked up. His mom put on a fake smile and said. "Does Gabe want to go get some ice cream?" She asked in a sweet, honeyed voice._

_Baby Gold took out his pacifier. "Yeah, mommy!" He squealed happily, a wife grin plastered on his face._

The scene changed.

_Freddy was viewing the car from somewhere on the dashboard. Baby Gold was in the back of the car in a booster seat, pacifier back in his mouth, staring at the little car in his hands. Mom kept looked at him in the rear view mirror, biting her lip._

Once again, the scene changed.

_They were inside a building. Something told Freddy it was the boy's home. Freddy saw Mom talking to a receptionist lady while Baby Gold held her hand, looking around. There were some chairs and a coffee table with a couple puzzles on top. Other than that the place was bleak. The walls were a dull silver-grey._

_Baby Gold tugged on Mom's shirt, taking out his pacifier. "Mommy, this doesn't wook wike the ice cweam pwace." He mumbled. Mom just waved him away and he whined slightly, dropping his pacifier on the ground._

_Mom signed sapped and let go of Baby Gold's hand, starting towards the door. Baby Gold started following, but the receptionist lady grabbed him and picked him, bouncing him a bit and smiling at him, murmuring things about his "new home."_

_Baby Gold was beginning to get frantic. "Mommy!" He called as she opened the door and a bell chimed. "Mommy!"_

_Freddy saw his mother bite her lip again, a single tear slipping down her face._

_Baby Gold threw down the you car, struggling to get out of the lady's grip as she took him back into the living quarters. "MOMMY!" Gold screamed as she left and started towards the car at a brisk walk._

Freddy opened his mouth to cry out to his mother, to tell him she needed to come but the scene changed again.

_Gold was a bit older now, maybe seven or eight. The scene was outside the Home in kind if like an elementary school playground. Toddlers played in a sandpit. Small kids played tag or other games. Middle schoolers played basketball. There were even some people around Freddy's age, hang out and just talking. All of them were boys. The ages ranged from three to seventeen. There were all sorts of races from white to African-American to Hispanic to Indian to Chinese. It was a lot to take in._

_His brother was sitting on a bench, watching the other kids his age playing kickball. He was slumped a bit, his eyes following the ball. After a few minutes, it seemed he finally got the courage to get in and play. He stayed on the sidelines for a bit, waiting for his chance. The ball came to humans he kicked it, a small smile a joy breaking out on his face. Instead of playing on, the other kids all froze, dodging the red ball. It rolled away and stopped in the grass. All the boys were staring at Gold, who looked between them nervously, obviously confused as to what he did. Then one boy, around nine years old, pointed at Gold and yelled, "MOLD TOUCHED THE KICKBALL!" All the boys that had been played screamed and ran away, leaving Gold on the field alone, crying softly._

The scene changed.

_Freddy was in some sort of small cafeteria. He caught sight of his brother walking with a tray of food towards a table. Gold was around nine or ten now. He sat down at a table and everyone around him got up and moved their trays over, making a bubble of solitude around him. Every time he shifted a bit to the right, everyone else did, too. It was like he had some sort of disease. Gold looked down at his plate and Freddy saw tears form in his eyes. How could kids be that cruel?_

_Silent, Gold stood, leaving his tray, and left the cafeteria. None of the other boys moved over. It was like even his tray was intoxicated with the unknown virus._

The scene shifted for the fifth or sixth time.

_This time they were in a small bathroom. There was one sink and one mirror. Two stalls were on the right, and the door was on the left. The walls were painted black._

_Gold was standing in front of the mirror. He looked around thirteen. His blonde hair was messy and stuck out in many places. His yellow T-shirt was wrinkled and his baggy black jeans fell over his shoes. He was staring at his reflection in the mirror, his lips parted and his cheeks wet with tears._

_He was still for a few moments, then pulled something out of his pocket. A razor. Freddy tried to say something but then his view shifted. He was looking down at the razor. When he looked up into the mirror once more - which he did not actually do, for he wasn't in control of his own body anymore - Freddy realized that he WAS Gold. He stared into the reflection of his eyes, but he saw Gold's dark irises instead, clouded with misery. He then looked back down at the razor. An odd calm spread through his body, though he knew he was not feeling his own emotions. With a trembling hand, he placed it softly against his wrist and with a quick, jerking motion-_

Freddy snapped awake and tumbled out of the bed, standing up and screaming at the top of his lungs. He was covered in sweat, and his cheeks were damp with tears. Foxy turned the light on and his friends clustered around him as he sat up in his bed, panting and sobbing. A police officer even came into the room, joining the cluster of people around Freddy.

His friends bombarded him with questions, and when he finally found his voice, he mumbled, "bad dream."

His friends continued to ask him if he wanted to talk about it, if he was sure he was alright, if he needed anything. After everything settled, the officer left and the lights went back out. Everyone went back to sleep and soon their breathing evened out, but Freddy didn't want to go back to sleep. He didn't want to see those things again.

After a while someone moved over to him. He realized by the faint smell of lemons that it was Chica. "You okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"I understand."

She turned to go back to her bed, then stopped and turned back to Freddy. "Thank you for saving me," She whispered, and kissed his cheek.

With that, she returned to her bed, leaving Freddy blushing beet red and more awake than ever.


	16. Trial

{ Freddy's POV }

Freddy woke to pre-dawn light filtering in through the window. He hadn't remembered falling back asleep, but he must have nodded off. Glancing around, he caught fight of a wall clock, but there wasn't enough light to see it. All Freddy knew that it was about five-thirty.

He laid down his head to go back to sleep when he saw someone else walking in the room. The figure had long, straight hair and was pacing the floor.

"Bonnie?" Freddy whispered, careful so he wouldn't wake the others.

The girl turned around to face him. "Morning, Freddy," she said simply. He could tell, even in darkness, her face was as noncholant as usual. She was missing her guitar; it had been left in Freddy's car which had most likely been towed away somewhere.

Freddy sat up and stretched. Sleeping with a shirt on felt weird. He wanted to take it off, but if Foxy were to wake up whilst Freddy was doing that, he would probabl maul him or something.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked after a huge yawn.

"I'm always up this early," she answered, sitting down on her bed and bringing her fingers through her long purple hair. "Thank you, by the way."

Freddy rubbed his face, still trying to shake off his grogginess. "For what?" He asked, stifling another yawn.

"Getting me to the hospital. You were the one that told Foxy to get the phone out of my bra, yes?"

"Oh, yeah," Freddy said lamely, grinning. "No problem."

Bonnie walked over to Freddy's bed and sat next to him. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon and Freddy could just make out Bonnie's face.

"So, are you going against him or for him?" Bonnie asked.

"Hm?"

"Gold. His trial."

"Oh. I think I'm going to defend him. I had no idea what he had been through. I think he deserves a second chance. He didn't actually do any real harm, did he? We all still survived."

Bonnie nodded. "I agree. Being bullied is terrible, especially the severity he went through."

"You've been bullied?" Freddy asked.

"More than you know."

They both fell into silence. Bonnie didn't elaborate, and Freddy didn't push further; he didn't want to reopen old wounds. Bonnie then turned and sat still, obviously done talking. Freddy wasn't surprised, that was one of the longest conversation he had ever had with her. She didn't like to talk much.

Eventually the others began to wake up. First Mike, then Chica, who sat next to Freddy and smiled up at him. Memories of the night before came to him and he couldn't help blushing a light pink shade.

Foxy was still sprawled out on his bed, snoring slightly. Bonnie eventually bent over him and pressed her lips to his, waking him up. He smiled and kissed her nose, then got out of bed.

The group sat chatting for a while. They all agreed to defend Gold, or at least take his side. Chica would probably be the most important to the case, hence her being the victim.

"You might have to talk a bit," Mike told her. The blonde nodded, saying nothing.

Eventually, around ten o' clock, an officer came in. By this time everyone was ready to go, having used the bathroom connected to the room to freshen up. They were still in the same clothes, but nothing could be done about that.

The officer escorted them to two separate police cars. Foxy and Bonnie went in one car while Freddy, Chica, and Mike piled into the second.

On the way to the courthouse, the officer explained how they could take either side, but it was recommended they go against Gold. Freddy rolled his eyes and zoned the guy out, looking out the window and worrying for his brother.

When they finally got there, they met up in the hallway.

"So we're all in favor for defending Gold?" Freddy asked. Everyone nodded.

With that, they entered. Most of the jury was already assembled. The gang took seats in the rows, but one of the officers pulled Chica aside to be the victim speaking against Gold. She obliged, but Freddy had told her to make her speech sound like she was in favor of Gold. Chica sat down at the table next to her attorney, a petite, tan woman with a slightly long nose. A short, pudgy man was the Foreperson for the jury. Freddy saw his parents in the jury, but he tried his hardest not to make eye contact or even look in their direction. The same officer that had drove Freddy was present. The court reporter was a middle-aged man with small spectacles perched on his nose.

Freddy caught sight of Gold at the Defendant table. He was hunched over, staring at nothing. The chair next to him was empty; he had no defense attorney. Freddy elbowed Bonnie. "He has no attorney. Bonnie, you're the smartest of all of us. Maybe the judge would..." He trailed off. Bonnie looked at him and smiled; she needed no more explanation. Before she could go he grabbed her arm and whispered, "if all else fails, ask him to pull up his sleeves and show his wrists to the court." Bonnie looked confused, but nodded. As the trial was about to begin, Bonnie approached the judge. She quietly exchanged a few words with him and he nodded. He didn't seem to care whether Gold had an attorney or not. Apparently he thought Gold would be found guilty fast.

Her expression nonchalant once again, Bonnie sat next to Gold, who looked up in confusion. She explained to him what was going on and he brightened a bit.

Just before the trial was about to begin, Freddy heard a whisper from behind him.

"Oi! Dipstick!"

Eyes widening in surprise, Freddy spin around to see Mari and Balloon Boy.

"Guys!" He whispered back, grinning. "What are you doing here?"

Mari returned the smile. "We couldn't pass up a chance to see this. We heard everything that blonde dipstick said and we felt bad for him, so, here we are."

"Yeah! We're rooting for Gold!" BB chimed in.

The jury was fully assembled by then; twelve people in all. There was Freddy, Foxy, Mike, Mari, BB, four other men, and three other women.

The judge struck his mallet against the table, silencing the room. "All rise," the bailiff ordered. Everyone stood. Freddy kept his eyes on Gold, who was still hunched over. "Department One of the Superior Court is now in session. Judge Anthony presiding. Please be seated."

Freddy sat back down. He bounced his leg nervously. Bonnie would come through for them, right?

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the People of the State of Georgia versus Gabriel. Are both sides ready?" Judge Anthony asked.

"Ready for the people, Your Honour," The District Attorney - a woman with a tight black bun and a Scottich accent - declared.

"Ready for the defense, Your Honour," Bonnie said. Her voice rang loud and clear through the room. That was the loudest Freddy had ever heard her speak.

"Will the Clerk please swear in the Jury?" Judge Anthony asked.

The Clerk swore in the jury, and everyone was seated once more.

The Deputy District Attorney, a tall African-American man with a crisp suit, stood and made his opening statement.

"Your Honour, and ladies and gentlemen of the jury. The defendant has been charged with the crimes of kidnapping and multiple cases of attempted murder. Eyewitness accounts show that Gabriel kidnapped Connie and attempted to murder Freddy, Bonnie, and Felix. A student at his high school, Sarah, was also attacked. The evidence I present to you will prove that the defendant is guilty ask charged," The man said in a booming voice, then sat down.

Bonnie then stood, smoothing down her hoodie. A few whispers could be heard in the jury. Freddy wasn't surprised, Bonnie didn't look much like an attorney.

"Your Honour, and ladies and gentlemen of the jury," she started, beginning to pace in front of the judge's podium. "Under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. However, there is no denying that he did the things accused."

Murmurs rippled through the courtroom.

"Why are we even here, then?" A lady whispered somewhere behind Freddy.

"But," Bonnie continued, silencing the murmuring jury. "There is a lot of evidence to suggest that Gabriel was under great stress, and may not have even known what he was doing."

Gold sunk into his chair, his face expressionless.

"I have lots of evidence to support that my clent is not guilty." Bonnie finished, then sat back down next to Gold, looking stern.

"The prosecution may call its first witness," Judge Anthony said.

The Deputy District Attorney stood and pointed at Freddy. "The People call Freddy to the stand."

Freddy reluctantly stood and was escorted by the Bailiff to the witness stand.

The Clerk made Freddy swear an oath and give his name, then he sat down.

The Deputy District Attorney, who's name tag (which Freddy was close enough to see now) read Bill, stood and faced Freddy.

"Where were you April 4th, midday?"

Freddy swallowed. His mouth was like sandpaper. "At school, eating lunch," he said.

"What did Gabriel do that day?" Bill asked.

"He attacked Sarah Jameson, a senior at our high school."

"Why did he do this?"

"He was provoked."

"By whom?"

"Sarah and her friend. They insulted Chic- Connie-" saying Chica's real name felt weird, foreign. He hadn't used it in years. He had nearly forgotten what it was. "And Gabe defended her."

"Was this type of action necessary to get rid of the threat?"

Freddy met gazes with Gold. His grey eyes were wide and full of fear. As much as Freddy wanted to help him, he couldn't lie. Not only had he sworn an oath, but he had felt that Gold's actions had been over the top.

"No."

"And where were you on April 25th?"

"Outside the abandoned pizzeria by my neighborhood. Connie, Felix, Bonnie and I usually hang out there."

"What was happening?"

Freddy swallowed again. This was the part with the robots. Everyone would think he was crazy if he told the truth.

"Gold used robotic animals to restrain us and then knock us out."

Murmurs rippled through the room again.

"Robots?" Bill scoffed. "Freddy, you swore to tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

More murmurs. The judge banged the mallet. "Order!" He warned.

"I have no more questions," Bill stated.

"Does the defense wish to ask any questions?" Judge Anthony asked.

'Come on, Bonnie,' Freddy thought. 'Put Gold in a better light.'

"Yes," Bonnie said, and stood. She walked over in front of Freddy. "Freddy, do you know where these robots are?"

"Yes. They're at the old pizza place at 665 Raven Lane."

"How many, and what are they?"

"Four. A bear, a chicken, a bunny, and a fox."

"Were these the robots present before the kidnapping?"

"Yes."

"Was there anything odd about them?"

"They were malfunctioning, especially their voice boxes. It was like they were extremely old."

Bonnie looked satisfied. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, based on this evidence I can conclude that Freddy is speaking of the old pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which closed down in the early 90s. It featured animatronic animals as the main entertainment. I have no more questions."

With that, Freddy was finished. The jury was conversing quietly. Bonnie hadn't exactly put Gold in a better light but she proved that the robots were real. Although the name of the place struck him. _Freddy _Fazbear? Thats a bit of a crazy coincidence.

He and Bonnie went and sat back down. He glanced at Bonnie. She was on some website searching up some things like a woman and a building that looked vaguely familiar to Freddy, although he couldn't place it.

"Does the prosecution have any more witnesses?" Judge Anthony inquired.

"Yes, Your Honour. The people call Connie to the stand."

As Chica nervously went up to the witness stand, Freddy felt his nerves choking him. The jury was already against Gold. It would take a miracle to convince them otherwise. Freddy hoped Bonnie would be able to come through for them.


	17. Trial Part Two

{ Bonnie's POV }

While Freddy was being questioned, Bonnie took advantage of the moment to search for the boys' home Gold had stayed in on her phone. She found it was called Newberry Boys Home, for Gold's record was there, reading that he had run away at age 13. The main foster mother was Shelly Cooke. Perfect. Using various websites, Bonnie was able to get her phone number. She sent a text to the woman and explained what was going on, and if she would be willing to be a witness. She responded with a yes, much to Bonnie's satisfaction.

When Freddy was called to the stand, Bill asked him some questions and she asked him some questions, then they all sat back down. Bill called Chica to the stand.

"What happened the day Gabriel kidnapped you?"

"He tied me up and put me in his truck. The animatronic animals knocked my frineds out," Chica answered. Her voice was nervous and shaky. She was playing with a strand of her short blonde hair.

"What happened in the truck?"

"He made me take a sleeping pill and when I woke up I didn't know where I was."

"Did he ever do anything sexual to you? Hurt you?"

Chica's nervous demeanor vanished and she leaned forward in her chair. "No!" she declared. "He gave me food and conversed with me. Sometimes I even forgot I was a victim of a kidnapping. He kissed me a few times, yeah, but he never tried to do anything more."

"I see," Bill stated. "Did he show any odd behaviour during this time?"

"I saw him videoing himself. It was the video he uploaded to YouTube. He left the room we were in a few times. And he showed me a picture on his phone. It was him as a child and he was crying. He had black marker all over his face. Then he deleted the picture and started getting really distressed. He left the room after that."

"Did he ever threaten you?"

"No, not that I recall."

"I have no more questions."

"Does the defense wish to ask any questions?" Judge Anthony asked.

Bonnie was too busy planning her questions with Shelly Cooke. She couldn't think of anything to ask Chica, so she said a simple no.

"The defense may now call its first witness," Judge Anthony said.

"Defense calls Shelly Cooke to the stand." Bonnie said without hesitation. Nobody moved and the judge looked confused. Bonnie hit **call** on her phone and it dialed Shelly's number and put it on speaker phone. Bonnie was practically tingling with nervousness, but she did not let it show on her face. Shelly picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Is this Miss Bonnie? Am I at the witness stand?"

Judge Anthony's eyes widened. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Shelly Cooke, the main foster mother at Newberry Boys Home in South Carolina," Bonnie explained. Gold flushed and a small whimper escaped from his mouth. "Gold attended this boys home from the age of one me a half to the age of thirteen before running away and staying at the old pizzeria located, also, in South Carolina."

"Yes, I am." Shelly's voice rang from the phone. Gold let out another whimper at her voice.

"Miss Cooke," Bonnie continued. "Do you remember the day when Gold was first put into the home?"

"...Yes. It was one of the most dramatic sign offs I've ever seen in all my year at the home."

"Can you describe to us what happened?"

"Well, Gabe and his mother came in. Gabe was looking around all confused, and I remember him telling his mother that it didn't look like the ice cream place. His mother signed the paper and started to leave. Gabe then started walking after her so I picked him up and tried to calm him down. He started screaming and squirming, calling out, "Mommy! Mommy!" But his mom just left without a single glacé back," she finished, her voice shaking slightly.

Gold's eyes were shut and his teeth were clenched. He was obviously trying to keep from crying.

"And as he grew up at the home, did you notice any strange behavior?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I knew he had Diogenes Syndrome, it was on his papers. But he occasionally tried to play with the other kids, and the way they reacted was just... Was just..." Silence.

"What did the other kids do to him?"

"They bullied him. They ignored him, acted like if they touched him they would die, and they often drew all over his face with markers and put 'kick me' signs on his back. They called him really bad names, one of the main ones being Mold."

"How did he take this?"

"He often came to me crying and yelling me all of the horrible things the others had done to him."

"And is it true he ran away?"

"After his 13th birthday, yes. When I checked on him to tell him breakfast was ready his room was empty and the window was open. The only thing that was left was a note on his bed."

"Do you remember what the note said?"

"Not exactly but it was something along the lines of, 'Shelly, I can't take it anymore. Please don't try to find me, I don't want to go back to hell.' And I never saw him again."

It was silent in the courtroom.

"I have no more questions," Bonnie announced.

"Does the prosecution have any questions?" Judge Anthony asked.

"No, Your Honour," Bill said, crossing his arms.

"Do you wish I call any other witnesses?" Judge Anthony asked Bonnie as she thanked Shelly and hung up the phone.

"Yes," Bonnie answered. "I call the defendant, Gabriel, to the stand." It was extremely unheard of for the defendant attorney to call the defendant, but Bonnie knew it was the right thing to do.

Gold, who was pale and had tears in his eyes, stood and was escorted to the stand. He said the oath and say down, looking distant.

"Gabriel," Bonnie began. She hoped this would work. After the questions, she would make him roll up his sleeves. She had a theory about why Freddy said that, but she would find out for sure when the time came. "Is what Shelly said happened to you at the home true?"

"Yes," he replied. His voice was dry and quiet.

"Do you remember what your mother said the day she took you to the home?"

"She... She told me we were going to the ice cream parlor."

A woman in the jury, possibly Gold and Freddy's mom, broke down in sobs and covered her face with her hands.

"What happened when she signed you off?"

"She started to leave. I was confused and c-called after her but she just left."

"And did the other boys treat you terribly?"

"Yeah..."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Really really bad."

"Were you depressed?"

Silence. Gold swallowed. Then, he said in a small voice, "very. I-I wanted to die..."

"You were suicidal?"

"Yes..."

His mother began to cry more.

"I would like to ask one more thing of you."

Gold looked up at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Would you please roll up your sleeves and show your wrists to the court?"

Gold froze. His eyes were wide and full of fear. He instinctively put his hands in his lap. "I-I... Uh.." He stammered.

Judge Anthony lifted an eyebrow curiously.

Bonnie returned Gold's gaze. 'Trust me.' She mouthed to him.

Gold swallowed and shakily unrolled his sleeves, though his wrists were still under the podium, out of sight.

Bonnie's heart was racing. "Please show your wrists to the court," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Gold let out a short, soft moan and shakily lifted his hands up, then hung his head.

Freddy was correct. Lining both of Gold's arms were scars from self-harm. There were a lot, more scar was visible than skin. They were old and faded, but obviously still there. Bonnie had never noticed them because his white long-sleeve shirt always hid them.

The jury broke out in conversation again. Gold began to cry, putting his hands down and covering his face as he sobbed. His mother wailed and tried to stand, his father trying to calm her.

"Order!" Judge Anthony demanded, slamming down his mallet.

The court quieted down to nothing but Gold and his mother's sobs.

"There you have it, ladies and gentleman," Bonnie concluded. "My client was under extreme pressure of a mental disease and of an extremely traumatizing and abusive past. Hopefully you will realize that his actions were done with influence and that his sentence should be nothing severe."

"Does the prosecution have any questions?" Judge Anthony asked. Bill shook his head, seething with contempt at Bonnie, who allowed a small smile and sat down next to Gold at the defense table, rubbing his back and telling him that he did a great job.

The jury murmured quietly, trying to reach their verdict. After about five minutes, Judge Anthony spoke up. "Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?" He asked.

"Yes, your Honour. The verdict is seven against five."

The Foreperson wrote the verdict on a piece of paper, who let the judge see, then read aloud, "Guilty!"

The judge banged his mallet. "Due to the evidence presented by miss Bonnie, the sentence will be nothing more than parol for five years. Any objections?"

Nobody spoke. "The jury is thanked and excused. Court adjourned."

Everyone left except the gang, Freddy's parents, and Gold. The judge and the other important roles left, murmuring amongst themselves.

Gold stood, making sure his sleeves were down, and looked up at his friends and parents.


	18. Afterwards

{ Freddy's POV }

Guilty. Freddy's heart sunk. Thanks to Bonnie, though, it was only parol. Thank God.

Everyone left and Gold stood, yanking his sleeves back down. Mom and Dad ran up to him and hugged him, telling him how much they were sorry. Freddy doubted the wounds would ever heal, no matter how many sorrys they threw at him. Eventually they let go and Gold looked up at them, then walked away.

"It's alright," he whispered. "I'm fine now." His gaze met Freddy's.

Bonnie coughed, a signal, and everyone left the room without another word. The door closed and it was just Freddy and Gold. Freddy met his older brother's grey eyes. His blonde hair was messy as always. Freddy never realized that Gold was actually slightly taller than him.

Freddy took his brother's wrist and pulled the sleeve back, examining the cuts. He touched one lightly and Gold winced, though he suspected it was more from the pain of the past than physical pain.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"You don't understand how bad it was," he replied.

"I do, Gabe. I had a dream."

"Oh," Gold murmured.

Freddy said nothing. He wasn't sure how he even had that dream. Probably some psychic brother mind connection or something. He released his brother's wrist. "I'm just glad you're alright. It'll be so much fun with an older brother," he told him.

Gold let out a small laugh, his eyes falling to the floor as he chewed his lip. "Freddy... Thank you so much. After all I put you through, after all I put Chica through, you still helped me," he said, his eyes brimming with tears.

Before he could say anything else, Freddy hugged him. Gold tensed, then hugged him back. They stayed like that for a for minutes until Freddy pulled away. "Of course I would help you," he told him. "Brothers?"

"Brothers."

Together, they left the courtroom to join everyone else.

Everyone hugged Bonnie in a giant group hug, causing her to laugh warmly and grin. "Without you, Gold would probably have been thrown in prison!" Chica said. Foxy placed his hands on either side of Bonnie's head and they kissed quickly.

"That's my Bone Busting Bonnie," he purred, though only Bonnie seemed to know what he was talking about. **(no it's not sexual you little perverted fudge nuggets)** She grinned and kissed him again before everyone walked out.

"We brought the van," Freddy's mom said. "We can all fit inside and drive back home."

Everyone was up for the idea. They all wanted to get home so they took turns driving. The trip took only a day. When they got home, Gold had to go check in with his parol officer. All the gang's parents were both happy and furious, except Foxy, who had moved out. Chica's mom was switching between the phrases, "I'm so so glad your home and safe!" and "You're grounded for life!"

Bonnie and her mother were hugging tightly, neither saying a word. Freddy couldn't help but wonder where her father was.

In the end, when everything settled down, the gang sat under the big oak in the June sunshine. The trial and all the ordeals had been nearly two months ago. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie had graduated high school. Mike went on to be a Sophmore, but at the moment it was summer, so he was out of school. Nobody ever wanted to go back to the pizzeria, so they met at the big oak. They all lay with their backs against the thick trunk, talking. Mike had joined them. He became less of an enemy and more of a friend, and the gang welcomed him. Freddy lay in between Chica and Gold, looking up at the green leaves above them.

"I wonder where Mari and BB went," Freddy wondered aloud.

"Probably back to the pizzeria with their robot friends," Bonnie said. Her hair was a pastel blue now, she had gotten tired of the purple so she dyed it. She wore a bunch of makeup to cover up her scar, including blush, white powder, and purple eyeshadow, though Foxy constantly reminded her that she was beautiful without it, scar or not.

Foxy sighed. "Aye. I miss 'em already," he said.

Chica hadn't met them, but Freddy had explained all that she had missed, including the weird dude in the alley that have them the address to the pizzeria. Chica laughed when he told that part.

Freddy, who had had his hands behind his head, moved them down to the ground. His right hand hit grass, but his left hand hit flesh and he looked over and met gazes with Chica. He looked down and realized his hand was on top of hers and he pulled away, both of them blushing.

Gold had his eyes shut, his breathing evenly. His mood had improved a lot since he had begun to fit in. He was still a bit precarious, but it was amazing how much he had changed in about three months.

Mike's watch beeped. "Ah, catch you guys later. I just got a job, can't be late on my first day!" He said as he stood and dusted himself off.

Everyone said bye to Mike as he started down the street towards his house to grab the car.

Foxy and Bonnie began kissing again. "Get a room," Freddy teased. Foxy smirked.

"Alright," he said. "C'mon, Bon, let's go to me apartment."

With that, the two got up and walked down the street towards the apartment.

"Don't do anything you'll regret! Save it till the marriage!" Gold called, and they all burst out laughing, even Bonnie, though Foxy blushed a deep red.

Then it was just the three of them. Chica had her eyes closed, serenely soaking up the summer sun. Freddy and Gold met glances. Freddy pleaded with his brother using his eyes, hoping he would get the message.

Gold grinned devilishly, looking between Freddy and Chica, then nodded. He didn't seem to mind his brother being with Chica. He told Freddy that he felt it was too awkward for him to date her, and that it was pretty obvious she liked Freddy, not him.

"I have to go home and do something," he said lamely, standing up and stretching in an attempt at nonchalance. "See you guys," he said as he walked off.

Then it was just Freddy and Chica. The only noise was the tree's leaves whistling softly overhead in the summer breeze.

Freddy scooted closer to Chica, trying to be subtle. "You know, Connie..." He said, using her real name. She looked at him.

"Don't call me that," she giggled.

"Okay, _Chica_," he said, drawing out her nickname. "Was what you said before Gold kidnapped you true?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Fred?" Chica asked, dramatically innocent, though Freddy knew that she knew what he meant.

"You know... When you said you loved me," Freddy said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Oh yeah, that," she said, tracing her finger along the ground.

"Was it true?" He asked quietly. They were inches apart now. Chica looked up at him and her purple eyes were gleaming.

She quickly kissed his nose. "What do you think?" she asked. She was blushing pink as well.

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. Freddy gently held her face in his hands, then they both leaned in until their lips met. The world around them didn't matter anymore. Freddy felt his entire body start tingling, his nerves going haywire. It was like he was floating. The only thing that existed was Chica. Her soft lips. Her faint lemon scent. Her delicate cheeks in his hands. She kissed back gently and they stayed like that until air became a necessity. They broke apart, breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Freddy whispered.

"I love you too," Chica replied, wrapping her arms around him and settling her head on his chest. He put one arm on her back and leaned his head against the tree. They stayed like that in silence, enjoying the beauty of the moment.

Freddy's heart was thumping in his chest. He kissed Chica. She kissed him back. She loved him. _She _**_loved_**_ him_.It took all of his willpower to keep himself from cheering with joy like a child.

Yes. This was how it was supposed to be. This was perfect.

**END OF BOOK TWO**


	19. Book 3 Out

Well guys, that's the end of book 2. book 3 is now up on my profile! it's called Five Nights at Freddy's 3.

also, I would like to call out someone who left a rotten review on my story. he didn't have an account, but went under TheOneWithALife. His review said:

"Wow.. I really don't understand the point of these. People really don't have lives, huh? I must admit though, if it wasn't based on Five Nights at Freddy's then it would be a decent story. But the main characters are animatronics and don't require medical attention or have DNA. Many things are LOGICALLY wrong with this story. Get a Life."

Well, Mr OneWithALife, if you would have actually read the story without your head up your butt, you would have noticed the characters are HUMANS in this story, not animatronics. Last time I checked, humans have DNA and need medical attention when they get hurt.

And, thank you, I do have a life. I don't spend my time writing crap on stories to boost my own self-esteem.

any more rude reviews left by you will be deleted and ignored. have a nice "life."

I'm sorry to everyone who had to read that. I don't like arrogant people, and I couldn't let this slide. Thanks to all of you who are actually supporting my story, and I hope you enjoy the third installment!


End file.
